Journal de Ginny la furie
by Alysia
Summary: Fic Terminée Voici le fabuleux journal de Ginny Weasley, authentiquement surnommé Furie par le très célèbre et recherché Harry James Potter. Mais... comment tout cela estil arrivé ?
1. Default Chapter

Je commence une nouvelle fic, mais celle là sera plutôt tourné avec humour.  
  
Alors voilà, he bien, à vous lecteurs je vous laisse lire en paix ( euhhhh °__¨) et je vous évite mon inutile blabla ,   
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Journal de Ginny la furie.  
  
chap 1 cher journal...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 2 juillet 2003.  
  
Ca y est! j'ai 16 ans! depuis exactement mh...2 minutes. Ma mère vient de m'offrir ce journal, elle m'a dit que c'était une tradition pour les filles de la famille ayant atteint sa seizième année de tenir un journal de sa vie.  
  
Elle m'a offert ce jolie journal et son ancien aussi.....je vais commencer à le feuilleter.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 4 juillet 2003.  
  
Mon Dieu! je viens de finir le journal de ma mère, he bah! moi qui m'imaginé que ce serait chiant voir ininteressant à lire, je me trompais bien! j'aurais jamais cru, qu'elle avais fait tant de conneries! whoa! si les jumeaux savaient ca, il pourrait te faire chanter maman!hum et toi aussi papa! sinon, ma fête d'anniversaire s'est mh déroulé à merveille.....mh.............en fait c'était horriblement long et tout à fait horrible. putain, je sais pas ce qu'ils avaient tous cette année, mais bon, ils se sont pas foulés!  
  
Ils m'ont ous offert mes cadeaux, et bastas, on a mangés vite fait, et papa est reparti au ministère....encore ces histoires d'attaques avec ces foutus mangemorts!( sales cons, comment osez vous gachez ma fête?!) maman nous a dit d'aller de suite nous coucher.....fiuuu, c'était même pas drôle, comme soirée.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 10 juillet 2003.  
  
Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont!!!! Maman tu es trop bête! papa t'es qu'un mouton, Percy, sale con pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme d'habitude, te la fermer sur ce sujet en bel intello que tu es! Bill, Charlie, euh vous, vous étiez pas là, mais bon je suis sur que vous auriez réagis pareil! Fred , George, je vous jure qu'un jour je vous coincerez dans un coin, les poches pleines de bombabouses.....   
  
Et toi Ron, t'as intérêt à courir vite, car si je te rattrape, je t'étripe!  
  
Comment ont ils osés??  
  
Comment ont ils pu dire à Neville de telle chose?! et moi maintenant, je fais quoi?  
  
Et oui, ma chère famille a voulu se rattraper pour la fête minable qu'ils m'avaient organisés. Ont est tous allés en picnic au bois de Seatnot, et tout ce passait bien au début.  
  
Seulement, quelques instants plus tard, Neville, Dean et Seamus sont arrivés.....mais pourquoi ces espèces d'imbéciles sont venus picniquer juste dans ce bois, et au même endroit que nous! oh la la la cata! mais qu'ais je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ca!  
  
Bien sur, maman les a inviter à manger avec nous.  
  
Tout ce passer bien, ont rigoler bien même, tous ensemble, jusqu'à ce que tout dérape! Maman leur a dit qu'on était là, pour mon anniversaire, et donc, Semus s'est levé ainsi que Dean et Neville pour me faire la bise en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire...seulement en bon maladroit qu'est Neville, au moment de me faire la bise il a tribuché....et....il m'a embrassé, mais pas sur la joue....il est resté là longtemps en plus sans réagir, trop étonné, j'ai du le repousser brutalement pour qu'il s'écarte!!! eurk! j'étais toute rouge....aussi rouge que la tomate qu'il avais malencontreusement écrasé en tombant. ( grr! double grr!)  
  
Et bien sur! ils se sont tous extasiés! ils ont même applaudient ca ler a plu apparement. imbéciles point d'exclamation....point d'exclamation....point d'exclamation!! ..  
  
Ils ont tous après expliqué de long en large et en diagonal, les raisons qui font que moi et cet espèce d'empoté (désolée Neville, je t'aimais bien avant, mais maintenant.....si tu te pointe devant moi...grrr) formont un couple i-dé-al !   
  
Je vous hait!  
  
Tiens maman j'entend maman m'appeler, hum je me passerais bien de les voir pendant quelques temps, eux et leurs sarcasmes!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 18 juillet 2003  
  
Oh là là là.....la galère....Ron vient de m'annoncer il y hum, 2 minutes que Harry arrivait dans hum 1 heure top chrono.  
  
Mais mon Dieu je ne suis pas prête!!  
  
Non non non, ce n'est pas possible! pourquoi Ron l'a t'il invité, si tôt dans les vacances, non pas que je le déteste, au contraire je dirais, mais j'avais décidé à la fin de l'année scolaire de dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment tirer un trait sur lui et sa si bonne facon et siiiii déroutante manière de snif...m'ignorer. (espèce de rustre! macho et....et....)  
  
J'avais donc décidé de me faire à l'idée physiquement et psychologiquement pendant ce premier mois de vacances, mais là, y'a comme un petit changement de dernière minute je dirais.  
  
Oh non, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, j'entend le cliquetis caratéristique de la serrure. Ne me dite pas que ca fait une heure que j'écris ce si minuscule paragraphe de ma si insignifiante vie de collégienne.  
  
glurps....j'entend sa voie, si douce et grave à la fois.  
  
STOP on se calme Ginny, tu es censé l'oublier, et ca ne l'oublie surtout pas!   
  
Bon bon il faut que j'arrête là, avant que tout dégénère et que je pête un ploms en écrivant des insanités et des conneries pas possible, je viens de penser que ma progéniture futur lira ce journal alors pas de vulgarité! enfin si je finis pas vieille fille avant! Dieu m'en garde!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 18 juillet 2003, au soir.  
  
Ca y est, ma vie sociale et définitivement achevé, et en plus grace à ma connerie................................................................................................  
  
Je vais aller m'enterrer en ermite et je ferais fuir les vilains garnements qui viendront m'embêter en leur faisant peur et en leur lancant des sorts!  
  
Au diner de ce soir, j'ai fait une giga gaffe..........tout le monde était assis et parlait avec entrain, et je parlais donc moi aussi, avec Hermione (elle est arrivée en même temps qu'Harry) de tout et de rien, et s'est alors qu'il (Harry bien sur!) s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé si je pouvais lui passer le sel qui étais sur le buffet, donc, j'ai fait basculé ma chaise en arrière pour atteindre ce fichu sel et je me suis trop penchée, j'ai basculé en avant et ma suis à moitié étalé sur la table , j'ai glissé et j'ai ainsi entrainé ce malheureux Harry dans ma chute m'étalant sur lui de tout mon long, son nez dans mon décolleté.........NAN MAIS POURQUOI EST CE QUE CA N ARRIVE QU A MOI ?!  
  
J'étais ainsi rouge pivoine comme quelques jours auparavant avec Neville, mais là, c'était de ma faute, et Harry n'a plus osé me regardé , il semblait légérement énervé voir litéralement fou de rage que tout le monde se foute de notre gueule, et ma siiiii gentil famille en a donc conclu qu'il fallait absolument lui raconter ma mésaventure avec Neville.  
  
Moi je me suis levé et suis partie, la tête haute! enfin peut être pas, mais enfin je suis partie quoi!  
  
grrr.....j'en ai marre, c'est décidé, je me prend en main! plus de conneries!  
  
Tous me regarderont avec envie et fiéreté! assuré! nan mais hos!  
  
_ J'arrête de rougir!  
  
_Je soigne mon apparence!  
  
_J'arrête les mecs! ( pour un petit moment...)  
  
_ Je prend de l'assurance  
  
_J'embrasse Harry  
  
_Je le plaque en beauté! ( bien fait, na!)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Ginny!Tu peux venir deux secondes?  
  
_J'arrive! ( bon bah je compte alors, 2 secondes chrono!)  
  
C'est une chance de se rattraper aux yeux d'Harry! il faut qu'il me voie comme une fille sure d'elle même!  
  
Je me dirige en courant vers le miroir, me maquille légérement. Relève mes cheuveux en un chignon lache (ca me donne l'air mature!)  
  
Je me redresse, la tête haute, le dos droit, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres et descend l'escalier avec une assurance qui ressort de toyute ma silouhette.  
  
Ron , Harry et Hermione se dirige vers moi. ILs vont surement au calme pour discuter en toute intimité. Je relève la tête, oups mauvaise idée, je tribuche sur une batte de quidditch et bascule en avant, pour finir sur les fesses, avec trois adolescents qui passent à côté de moi d'un air hilare, je percois un " une vrai furie" d'un Harry étonné et ma mère qui vante encore plus ma maladresse!avec un air attendrie. vive la vie! c'est même pas vrai je suis pas une furie!  
  
Je me frotte douliyreusement le derrière.  
  
Heh bien, ca commence bien.  
  
à suivre....  
  
OUlala ca pars en bip * j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, qui m'est passé par la tête pendant un trip sur Harry / Ginny avec une bonne copine.   
  
On peut prendre cette fic comme on veut, ca peut être soit une fic humour/ romance ou une parodie/ romance! voilà! bon bah je vous laisse en espérant que cette fic soit pas trop merdique! j'essaierais de faire mieux pour la suite!  
  
bye bye  
  
Alysia.  
  
ps: une pitite review ca prend 5 secondes mais ca fait si plaisir! 


	2. journée d'anniversaire

Hello à tous!!! comment allez vous? moi j'ai pas le moral, car c'est la rentrée dans deux jours! oinnnnn! et en plus j'ai des exams à la rentrée (bac et compagnie....) beurrrrrk!  
  
En tout cas,  
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers! je vous adooooore!  
  
Allima: merci bien et oh fait Ginny te fais penser à Keitaro c'est pas le mec de Love Hina par hazard?  
  
Miss Jamesie: et bien voilà! je l'ai posté vite ce chapitre non?  
  
Beckham7: voilà! merci beaucoup pour te review, et j'ai essayé de faire moinde faute de frappe, mais vu que la flemme de relire!  
  
Titou moony: et bien oui, j'ai décidé de prendre en compte le tome 5 comme ca c'est mieux, non?  
  
Dumati: et bien merci d'avoir pris cinq secondes de ton temps pour m'envoyer cette review ca ma fait plaisir! lol  
  
Odiss: wah marci ca me fait vraiment plaisir! oh mais attedn c'est de ginny que tu parlais...oh je croyais que c'étasi de moi....snif snif...(oula je débloque fais pas attention!)  
  
Fito: merci merci! j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Cyngathi: oui je connais cette fic! c'est excellent!! et bien je suis heureuse que ma fic te fait autant rire! et oh fait si à l'hosto il te demande comment t'a fait pour te féler les côtes, euuuuuh pas de blème , ok?lol.  
  
MERCI à tous!!!! j'espère avoir oublié personne, si j'ai oublié et bien c'est que ff.net déconne car c'est les seules review qu'ils m'affichent....bon bah bonne lecture!  
  
chap 2 journée d'anniversaire  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 29 juillet 2003.  
  
Ca fait bientôt deux semaines que Harry est arrivé.  
  
Bientôt deux semaines qu'il ne me regarde plus, et qu'il ne m'adresse la parole que pour quelques banalités quotidiennes, et encore, il lui a fallu trois jours pour me redemander des petis services du genre " peux tu me donner la pain, stp?" nan mais je rêve! quel empoté! et ca se dit fort et puissant?  
  
en tout cas tout son "sois_disant" courage disparaît quand il faut me parler, à croire que je lui fait peur! bah qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potty? la grande et méchante Ginny t'effreyerais elle?  
  
ahhhh * gros soupir* je dois conclure pour aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure d'aller manger et d'affronter l'ignorance de l'autre imbécile et de subir les moqueries de ma sii belle famille.  
  
note pour moi-même:  
  
_ prendre soin de son apparence (fringues....) presque ok  
  
_arrêter de rougir: en cours d'acquisition  
  
_stoper les mecs: acquis... enfin ca l'été presque, juste avant que je ne recoive une lettre enfievré de Mickael Korner ou il me disais qu'il avais largué sa Cho car il été trop hanté par mon souvenir, mais bon, on peut considérer que ce propos est acquis vu que je lui ai répondu par une lettre cinglante lui expliquant ma facon de penser sur les ados de 17 ans aux hormones boustés et au cerveau moindre.  
  
_embrasser Harry: hummmm je dirais ....loin de là.  
  
_le plaquer en beauté:là franchement, tu rêve en couleur ma pove fille!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je descend vers la cuisine, comme à mon habitude, je m'installe au bout de la table, ils sont tous déjà occupés à parler entre eux, "bien faites! de toute facon, je veux même pas parler avec vous!" je me sers un peu, la faim me fait défaut, je couvre peut être une grippe rouge. Au moins sa pourrais m'éviter de devoir les supporter, je me cloiterais dans ma chambre jusqu'à la rentrée et pour emmerder tout mes cherrrrs frères, je me trouverais un mec sexy, pervers et populaire, ils vont enrager, dans les dents!   
  
Hermione me couve du regard, apparement, elle a remarqué mon manque d'appétit. Zut, mission regagné sa chambre incognito raté, la mère j'aide-les-innocent-même-ceux-qui-ne-le-veulent-pas arrive à mon secours.  
  
* mmmmmmaiiiiis non! laisse moi tranquille!*  
  
Je détourne les yeux et m'empiffre comme une lionne, glurps, peut être devrais je ralentir, je sens toutes cette douce nourriture remuer dangeureusement dans mon petit ventre, glurps.....  
  
_Ginny, ca ne va pas?  
  
Je m'apprête à répondre d'une voie sereine et tranquille, que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible quand mon imbécile de frère m'interromp et susurre d'une voie ironique.  
  
_Non, laisse, je suis sure, qu'elle s'apprête à chercher la meilleure facon de dissimuler un faux pas pour s'étaler sur notre petit héros national et par conséquant lui rouler une majestueuse pelle, n'est ce pas soeurette?  
  
Du rouge , je vire au vert, Ron mon chère frère, mais pourquoi tant de haine, pourquoi ne puis je tout simplement pas me lever et t'étrangler sans être de suite religuer au camp des vilains mangemorts en manque de tendresse?  
  
Tout le monde tourne le regard vers moi, il me regarde les yeux ecqarquillé.  
  
*Bah quoi* aurais je penser tout haut?  
  
Fred et George applaudissent tandis que ma mère commence à m'engeuler ferme sous le regard étonné de Ron.  
  
*Oppssssssss* en effet, j'ai penser tout haut et bien fort pour en rajouter.  
  
Maudit sois ma personne!  
  
J'avale un grand vers de jus de citrouille pour faire passer toute cette nourriture, envisage tout le monde , je me lève en retenant un petit sourire sadique. Bien fait Ron!même si il faut affronter les foudre de maman, tu méritais bien ca! et me dirige rapidement vers le salon avant que ma chère mère puisse me retenir.  
  
Je m'effondre sur le canapé.  
  
* Glurps......me sens nauséeuse......*  
  
J'allume la télé....euh quelque chose-ision (et oui papa l'a obtenue illégalement au ministère et l'a emporté pour la maison, d'ailleurs, c'est Harry et Herm' qui l'ont installés)  
  
Une bande de jeune discute d'un air qui sonne plutôt faux, d'un sujet tout à fait nullissime 'mais comment a t'il pu me voler ce bijou?? je l'ai payé 3 dollars, tout de même?! ' je zape (terme moldu utilisé pour exprimer un changement de chaine sur une télé euhh quelque chose-ision....)  
  
Je tombe cette fois ci sur une femme qui a l'air de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie en faisant une lessive avec un drole d'appareil, reprenant un refrain complétement débile.  
  
Je change, je tombe sur un dessin-animé, euhhh ca n'y ressemble pas trop , c'est violents, ils sont dans une putain de baston du siècle, et se lancent...das sorts?! bizarre ces moldus....  
  
Je change pour la énième fois et tombe sur une chaine musical, où une petite fille en jupe d'écolière, chemiser et cravate chante une chanson et tournicotant ses cheuveux dans tous les sens, la chanson se finit, une autre commence, tiens.....le clip est bizarrrrrre............ WHOE....ce mec, il m'a foutu les boules!!! un clip ....gothik dirait t'on....je crois, un mec à la peu plus que blanche ultra maquillé et avec un oeil blanc se déchène sur une scène de concert, j'aime bien....c'est un peu bizarre, et même un peu psychopathe mais, j'aime bien.  
  
Une masse s'écroule à mes côté et commente la chanson et le chanteur d'un air tranquille.  
  
_ Je connais ce chanteur, je ne me souviens plus de son nom....il est plutôt grossier dans ses chansons en général....  
  
Je tourne mon regard vers la petite brunette aux yeux brillant d'une lueur intelligente.  
  
Elle me sourie.  
  
_Tu ne trouve pas, Harry?  
  
Je me tourne vers le fauteuil d'en face et apercois Harry et Ron, leur regard planté vers la télé, ou l'on voit le chanteur embrasser les jambes et les pieds de magnifiques jeunes femmes d'un air insolent.  
  
_Eh bien....  
  
_Moi j'aime bien.  
  
* oupsss j'ai encore parlé avant de réfléchir*  
  
Mais Harry sourie et acquiese silencieusement.  
  
Hermione semble énervé.  
  
_Comment pouvez vous apreciez des chansons et des clips si grossier?!   
  
Beurrrrrrk, si c'est comme sa, moi je m'en vais loin de vous et de vos pulsions sadique et bizarre!  
  
Elle se lève.  
  
_Ron, j'espère qu'a toi ca ne te plait pas au moins?!  
  
Ron semble indécis.  
  
_Euuuuh, tu sais mione, moi les trucs moldu....  
  
Elle lui prend le bras et l'entraine en dehors du salon sous quelques faibles protestations du roux.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, avant que je n'ai eut le temps d'engager la conversation, Harry se lève et prétexte un mal de tête et monte vers la chambre de Ron.  
  
Encore une chance raté de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne m'interresse pas, bien que je veuille tout de même l'embrasser, enfin, je veux qu'il croit que je ne m'interresse pas à lui, mais en fait je........enfin bon vous m'avez compris quoi!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 31 juillet 2003 (s'en blague?!)  
  
Je viens à peine de me réveiller et je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur, à qui la faute? la faute à un beau brun qui malgrès tout mes efforts continu obstinement à m'ignorer royalement!  
  
Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un sale petit poltron de troisième classe!  
  
beuuuuh de toute facon je t'aime même pô! j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser, c'est tout...........................................................................................enfin, j'espère!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
J'enrage, Ron vient d'entrer en coup de vent dans ma chambre, sans même frapper. Quand il apercoit le journal et moi apuyer dessus, il me lance un regard bizarre, je reste sur mes gardes et ferme mon journal avec force tandis qu'avec un sourire cinique, mon trèèèèèèèès gentil frère s'avance et me dit d'une voie suave:  
  
_Que faisais tu?  
  
_Et bien, comme tu l'a surement et très intelligement reparqué cher Ron, j'écrivais.  
  
Il me semble légérement destabilisé.  
  
Je continu d'une voie dure.  
  
_J'écrivais, mais tu m'as interrompu, alors je te conseille de dégerpir vite fait Ron, car si les autres savais que tu essais d'espionner mon intimité , tu passerais surement un ........mmh 'avec une expression proche de l'extase qui a l'air d'énerver royalement Ron je continu et conclu' mmmh....un sale quart d'heure! alors cher frère, tu connait le chemin ' je lui fais un air dédaigneux de la main.  
  
Ron me regarda puis sourit à son tour.  
  
_Toi aussi, petite soeur.....tu passerais un mmh....sale quart d'heure, si la famille savais comment tu parles et si Charlie et Bill apprenait que tu es sortie avec un mégalo tel que ce Mikael Korner, ohhhhh j'imagine déjà leur colèèèèèère......tut tut tut....tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'ils l'apprennent? non?  
  
Mon visage perd d'un coup toute les couleurs accumulé par l'ivresse de ma répartie.  
  
_Tu n'oserais pas.....  
  
_Détrompe toi.....  
  
_Ah oui, si tu oses leur dire quoi que ce soit, je me charge de te démolir auprès d'Hermione, ohhhh c'est vrai qu'après même si tes chances de sortir avec elle étaient déjà presque inexistantes du à ta bétise et ton sale caractère, là elles se seront complétement évaporées dans ma nature......oh ce serait vraiment trop bête.  
  
Ron me regarde les yeux à moitié exorbité, je jubile intérieurement.  
  
* MWAAAAA HAAAA HAA HAAAAA MWWWWWAAAAHAHA!!!!!!*  
  
Il me fais une grimace des plus grossière et sors en claquant la porte.  
  
* petite nature! mwarf mwaf mwarf! *  
  
Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon horloge, 10 h 30 .... 10 h30?!! merde, j'avais promis d'aider maman pour préparer la fête de ce midi!! oh ca va gueuler dans la chaumière!  
  
J'attrape une robe d'été blanche et l'enfile en speedant, puis je me dirige vers le miroir et lace dans mes cheuveux, deux rubans d'un blanc immaculés, une petite touche de gloss rosé et un peu de mascara, le tout en 10 minutes, mais qu'elle boss je fais!* MWAHAHA* je me précipite dans les escaliers les descend en hate, manque de m'écrouler pour la énième fois, et parvint à la cuisine seine et sauve.  
  
Je fais un grand sourire colgate à ma mère (comme à la télé ...) et espère que ca calmera la veine qui bat rapidement à sa tempe et son rictus qui fais la parfaite publicité de notre cher Snape.  
  
_Merci pour ton aide Ginny, sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivé.....  
  
Ah là là, j'admire ma mère et son fameux don pour les sarcasmes, chère mère, n'aurais pas trainé avec Snape dans ta jeunesse, car là, je me pose vraiment des questions.....  
  
Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuses, attrape une pile d'assiettes, me dirige vers l'extérieur et commence lentement à mettre la table....au loin j'apercois, une bande de jeunes disputant une partie de quidditch. J'apercois, des tas de reflest roux, mes frère surement, et d'autres qu'au loin je ne reconnais pas, surement des amis de Ron et d'Harry, car aprsè tout, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du survivant....je me demande pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle ainsi d'ailleurs, je veux dire, moi aussi, j'ai déjà écahppé à la mort, mais on ne m'appelle pas "la survivante!", faut dire que moi c'était moins héroïque comme raison, quand j'avais quatre ans, je me suis étouffé avec un gros bou de viande, mais bon, j'ai finis par le recracher et puis je suis passé à deux doigt de la mort, mais personne n'aurais fait de jour en mémoire de Ginny Weasley! même pas juste! ...........................................  
  
Je divague complétement....mais ce n'est pas grave car après tout personne ne saura jamais quelles pensées saugrenues peut traverser ma tête.  
  
Je me dépêche de finir et vais aider maman à la cuisine.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 31 juillet 11h 45.  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en peux plus, je me suis tapé toute seule, toutes les taches ménagères! et pourquoi car mes frères s'écaltaient aux quiddititch! on se croirait revenu à l'ancien temps, les hommes se détendent tandis que les femmes bossent!  
  
Et dire qu'ils disent qu'ils veulent me protéger de tout, et bien pourquoi ne m'ont ils pas aider, tout à l'heure, c'est vrai, et si la serpillère s'était mise à m'attaquer pour m'étouffer?! hein! ils auraient eut bel air en rentrant tout Gets à la maison pour manger!  
  
Ca y est , je me remet à divaguer, il faut dire que le stress commence à monter! je les entend arriver, et dans le lot, qui a été inviter???? suspens, tout les membres de L'A.D (armée de Dumbledore) et donc, il y aura plus de trentes personnes à la table, dont une Cho qui pourrait devenir une rivale dangeureuse et psychopathe...un Mikael collant et affreusement ennuyant qui risque de m'embéter toute l'après midi...un Neville maladroit et géner encore soucieux de sa dernière maladresse envers moi, et tout les autres pour assister à ce malheureux spectacle de bafouillement et de rougissements.........mais quelle après midi en perspective!  
  
Bon je te laisse cher journal, je dois me préparer mentalement et physiquement à toutes les conneries que je pourrait encore faire cette après midi...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ma mère m'appelle du haut de l'escalier.  
  
Je finis de me préparer et je descend en me rappelant mes règles instaurés, tête haute, épaule et dos droits, un pas léger mais assuré, un sourire bienveillant et un visage rayonnant, et un, deux, trois, quatre, et un,deux, trois et quatre......un, deux, opsss mon pied glisse, j'ai faillis m'étaler, je regarde autours de moi, Colin Crivey me regarde bizarrement,re- oppppps pris en flague!  
  
Je lui fais un sourire qui se veux resplendissant et une remarque bien choisis qui fera j'espère ressortir mon attitude détendu et zen et mon intelligence, mais je ne trouve qu'à dire.  
  
_Bonne vacances Colin?  
  
Je suis complétement débile, et dire que j'ai appris tout plein de réplique intérrésentes et cultivés! Ginny tu n'es qu'une idiote!  
  
_Ou-oui, merci.  
  
Je m'esquive et sort en espérant trouver un peut plus de tranquilité, triple-opsssss , j'ai mal pensé, ils sont tous là, assis à une large table, aussi grande que la table des gryffondores à poudlard.  
  
Ils discutent joyeusement de tout et de rien.  
  
Je m'avance et tente de trouver une place là où personne ne viendras entamer la conversation.  
  
_Ginny!  
  
Je lève le regard, * et merdeeeee * Mikael me regarde gentiment les yeux pleins d'étoiles (c'est possible ca, d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux....bof...)  
  
il me pointe la chaise à côté de lui, elle est libre, ila du la garder pour moi cet imbécile et c'est sur que je ne peux pas lui dire: non mikael je cherche une place à côté d'Harry et aussi loin que possible de ta tête !. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il serait très content.  
  
Alors je me résigne et me dirige vers ce siège de malheur.  
  
Je m'assois et observe les gens autour de moi.  
  
Oh yes! je n'avais pas remarqué au début, mais Harry est assi en face de moi, oh merde, et Ron à me droite, Hermione est e face de lui.  
  
C'était presque bien, si on élimine tous les invités sauf moi et Harry!  
  
Mais bon je me contenterais de ca!  
  
Pour éviter que Mikael commence à saouler j'entame la conversation au beau brun en face de moi.  
  
_Joyeux anniversaire!  
  
Il me regarde et me fais un sourire renversant......je me sens fondre de partout, nan mais quel sourire.........ohhhh  
  
_Merci beaucoup, Gin.  
  
Oh il a enfin décidé de m'appeler Gin au bout de sept ans que l'on se connaît tout de même! c'est pas trop tôt. Et maintenant, Ginny, il faudra attendre encore sept ans pour qu'il daigne écouté ce que tu dis et encore sept ans pour qu'il t'embrasse et puis sept......on s'arrête là, j'ai mal à la tête!  
  
Merde, y'a un blanc, vite vite vite! un sujet de conversation!avant que l'autre ne se mette à me parler, surtout qu'il y a mon frère pas loin, ca risuqe de chauffer, de plus, j'ai cru comprendre que Harry Ron et Mikael ne s'appréciaient pas (sans blague?!)  
  
_Euhhhh.....et cette partie de quidditch?  
  
Il me regarde gentiment.  
  
_Et bien, on a afit une partie, les weasleys contre les autres....  
  
_Qui a gagné.  
  
_ Ca a fait deux à trois. Les weasleys, un et nous autres, deux.  
  
Il semble si heureux en cett journée, pourquoi, moi, on ne m'a pas organisé une fête pareil? une petite voie noire susure dan sma tête ° parce que toi, tu n'es pas "le survivant", alors ils ne t'aiment autant que l....° Oh la feme toi!  
  
_Et moi....je n'ai pas été invitée à jouer avec mes frères.....?  
  
_Oh tu aurais aimé jouer?  
  
Sans blague!  
  
_Et bien oui, j'aurais apprécié....  
  
Ron se tourne vers moi, décidement, aujourd'hui il est faché contre moi!  
  
_ Oui, mais toi soeurette tu es une fille, et tu nous aurais fais perdre!  
  
Je me tourne vers lui et commence à chanter d'une voie claire.  
  
_Weasley est notre Roi, Weasley est notre roi, il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit, Weasley est notrrre Rooooooiiii!  
  
Il me regarde , le teint pâle, il semble vraiment faché, mais quel bonheur ca me fait!  
  
Je continu à chanter doucement, pour que juste Ron, Harry et Herm puisse m'entendre.  
  
_Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque foiiiis!!!!!  
  
Je le regarde , un large sourire ironique peint sur mes lèvres et lui colle une grosse bise retentissante sur la joue et une grande tape dans le dos.  
  
_moi aussi je t'aime mon frère!!  
  
Ils me regardent tous les trois étonnés.  
  
* MWAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHA * si vous voyez vos têtes, trop drôles!  
  
iuuuups, Ron me regarde pas comme ca!  
  
Mikael semble avoir compris mon manège, il me souris et tente d'engager la conversation pour dérourner la mauvaise tension qui s'installe lentement entre nous quatre.  
  
_Alors Ginny, dis moi, tu as bien recu ma lettre?  
  
Je le regarde d'un air hagard. Nan mais quel imbécile! si je n'avais pas eut sa lettre, je ne lui aurais pas répondu!  
  
_Ou-oui, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas répondu avec ton hibou Mikael....  
  
_Ginny! tu m'avais dis que tout été finis avec Mikael!!  
  
Ron tu m'énerve vraiment aujourd'ui. Nan mais vraiment, on se croirait dans un mauvais feuilleton moldu!  
  
_Pas la peine de hurler Ron!  
  
Mikale le regarde.  
  
_Oui tout étais finis, mais j'espère avoir une chance de me rattraper.  
  
* au secouurrrrrrrrr s MAAAAMMMANN PAAAAPPAAAA*  
  
_Euh écoute, Mikael, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ni l'endroit pour en parler.  
  
_Mais....  
  
Je le regarde, implorante, mais ce bougre continu.  
  
_Tu sais, ta lettre m'a fais de la peine...  
  
Je veux qu'elle t'ai peiné, j'y est inscrit toute ma rancoeur et je me suis largement défoulée sur toi mon pauvre! * sourire sadique*  
  
_Je le sais, mais écoute que ce soit claire entre nous Mikael, ' je murmure pour que les trois indiscrets à côté de moi n'entendent pas. ' .... il n'y aura plus rien, plus rien. entre nous, je suis désolée.  
  
Il semble peiné et vexé, il s'apprête à répliquer quand oh grand Merlin! Harry....HARRY vous vous render compte, l'envoie bouler.  
  
_Ecoute Mikael, tu l'a entendu, elle veux pas de toi! alors tu la laisse tranquille, sinon t'auras à faire à Moi!  
  
Oh !!! ais je rêvé............je ne le pense pas, il a pris ma défense!alleluyah! Merlin existe Bien! je me retiens difficilement de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser!  
  
Mikael semble encore plus vexé et se tourne vers Cho et commence à discuter avec elle, la draguant ouvertement.  
  
Harry le regade avce dégout et se tourne vers Ron et continu leur discussion.  
  
Je me penche doucement vers Harry qui daigne me jeter un regard.  
  
Mais soudain, un éclat de rire provenant du bout de la table où mes frères sont rassemblés m'empéche de le remercier.  
  
J'apercois Neville qui est rouge pivoine en face de lui, mauvais présentiment!  
  
Bill tourne sont regard vers moi.  
  
* gluuuuuuuurpssss*  
  
Et me pointe du doight.  
  
* double-gluuuuuuurpppppssss*  
  
Et re-éclate de rire.  
  
Charlie prend la relève et me hèle.  
  
_Gin! Et oh Gin! pourquoi ne t'es tu pas assise face à ton petit ami? pauvre Neville! il doit se sentir seul sans toi !il vient de nous dire qu'il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il c'était passé!  
  
* ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH* je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer!!!!!  
  
Je bouillone, je vous hais! oh monde cruel!!!!  
  
Je me lève bien décidé à lui cloué le nez quand Mikael se retourne vers moi et prononce bien fort.  
  
_T'es tombé bien bah ma grande!  
  
S'en ai trop, ils peuvent bien m'insulté mais pas Neville! c'est dégeulasse, il a vraiment rien fait! enfin si, mais roooooh ils m'énervent, si le monde était vierge de tout hommen on se porterait mieux!  
  
Je me tourne vers Mikael lui fou une baffe magistrale qui retentit de manière affolante à travers la table.  
  
Tout à coup, le silence s'installe * euuuuuuuuuuuuh oskour*  
  
_Ca, c'est pour ta connerie, ta bétise, ton sale caractère et ta méchanceté!  
  
Et toc!  
  
Je me dirige vers Charlie et Bill.  
  
Je leur hurle dessus toutes les insanités qui traversent la tête, je vais vers Neville et lui parle doucement mais durement.  
  
_Neville, je veux que ce soit claire, tu es très gentil, intelligent, tu as tout pour toi, seulement, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Alors, je veux que ce soit claire, il n'y a rien et n'y aura rien, entre nous.  
  
Sur ce, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la cuicine mais je m'arrête à mi chemin et je parle bien fort.  
  
_Excusez moi du dérangement, mais les choses devaient êtres claires entre nous tous, et je tiens en passant à m'excuser auprès d'Harry, ' je lui fais un grand sourire et lui envoie un baiser de la main ' Bonne anniversaire!et pardon pour la crise nerf!  
  
Puis je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée et la claque de toute mes forces.  
  
Merde j'ai mal négovié la porte et me coince le pouce dedans, je pousse un hurlement digne de Merlin et réouvre doucement la porte pour le retirer, tandis que je percois des fous rire dehors.  
  
Et merde!! pour la sortie majestueuse et classe c'est loupé!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 31 juillet, 23 heures.  
  
Ils sont tous repartis, enfin un peu de tranquillité!  
  
Je vais pouvoir déverser toute ma haine et ma tristesse dans mon cher journal, en priant pour que Ron ne mette jamais jamais la main dessus!  
  
Avec tous les événements de jours derniers, je n'ai pas pu acheter un cadeau à Harry, pffff de toute facon, j'avais pas d'argents donc....  
  
Tiens, j'entend un coup frapper à ma porte.  
  
je reviens dans cinq minutes!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je me dirige vers ma porte et l'ouvre doucement sans la faire craquer.  
  
WHHHHOOOOééééé??!! Harry!! il m'a foutu les boules!!!  
  
Je me calme et je le vois rire doucement dans le clair de lune provenant de la fenêtre du couloir.  
  
Ah oui, il se moque de moi, c'est pas de ma faute si je sursaute! il a cas venir me voir plus souvent!  
  
Je lui fais un sourire.  
  
_Tu veux entrer?  
  
_Non, je me dépèche, si Ron savais que je viens te voir à une heure si tardive, il me tuerait net!  
  
_Ah...  
  
Je pense que j'ai eut l'air un peu décut car il m'a fais un grand sourire et ma regardé intensement.  
  
_Je voulais te dire, merci Ginny...  
  
_Merci pour quoi?  
  
_Merci pour être là, merci pour toujours détendre l'atmosphère, tu sais, Ron et Herm sont de plus en plus distants, on dirait qu'ils se raprochent entre eux, et moi je reste derrière, à la traine, et j'aime bien, tout simplement merci d'être là.  
  
Je crois avoir rougis fortement....mais pourtant, je croyais que c'était acquis comme base, * et merrrrrrrde, maitrise toi, espèce d'idiooooote!*  
  
_Oh...euh de rien....tu sais ca me fait plaisir de parler avec toi, j'avais toujours l'impression que malgrès tout les efforts que je faisais pour devenir amie avec toi, ils étaient recalés par ta grande amitié avec mon frère.....mais bon si tu me dis le contraire alors, j'en suis ravie!  
  
Il me fais un clin d'oeil et dis qu'il doit remonter car Ron va se demander où il est passer.  
  
Je lui tend la main.  
  
_Amis ?  
  
Il prend ma main et la sert fortement.  
  
_Amis.  
  
Alors après ca, je crois avoir fais la plus grosses bétises de ma vie, je me suis rapprochée vivement de lui et ai déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et me suis retirée aussitôt.  
  
Il m'a regardé les yeux écqarquillés et moi j'ai bégaillé vivement une chose du genre.  
  
_Voilà comment je dis bonsoir à mes amis !  
  
Et je lui ai claqué la porte au nez.  
  
* yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh naaaaaannnnnn* mais quelle conne je fais!  
  
derrière la porte j'ai percut sa voie douce.  
  
" mouais pourquoi pas.....Ginny Weasley tu es une véritable furie...."  
  
Et il est partit comme ca en riant, nan mais quel bougre! satyr! imbécile! idiot! grrrrr mais pourtant il me fait craquer compplétement!!!!!  
  
à suivre........  
  
Alors ca vous a plu, des commentaires, une petite review?  
  
A plus tard.  
  
Alysia bizzzzzz 


	3. La franchise est un vilain défaut

Coucou à tous! comment allez vous? moi normal quoi!  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews!!!! ca ma fait super plaisir!!!  
  
Bon pour les réponses je les publierais ce soir, car là, faut que j'y aille! biz biz!  
  
chap 3 la franchise est un vilain défaut  
  
SSSSSBBBBBOOOOUUUMMMMM  
  
Tiens, c'étais quoi ce bruit?  
  
Je détourne lentement les yeux de la casserole ou le repas est en train de cuire sous mes bons soins!!..................................................................  
  
Enfin un peu forcé par ma mère.... et marche vers l'escalier, je glisse mon regard vers le haut, j'apercois la porte de ma chambre qui est entrouverte.  
  
Tiens? est ce que mon cher frère aurait il trouvé ma charmante petite surprise?  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de repartir vers la cuisine qu'un cri se fait entendre et résonne dans toute le maison, faisant sursauté Harry avachi devant la télé et Hermione concentré sur un devoir de métamorphose.  
  
Ils lèvent le regard vers moi, ils semblent tous deux exténués et fatigués.  
  
normal, étant donné, que ma mère nous a réveillé aux aurore sous prétexte qu'elle avais besoins d'un coup de main pour rangé la maison, car ce soir, elle recoit tous les membres de l'ordre, au complet, a dinné, elle les a invité sans aucune raison, nan mais vraiment, elle a vraiment tenu a nous pourrir la journée!  
  
c'est vrai quoi, je me tape la cuisine et la table, pour pas moins d'une vingtaine de personne.  
  
Hermione, et les autres m'ont aidés, encore heureux!  
  
Des pas lourds et inégaux résonnent dangeureusement dans l'escalier.  
  
Je crois avoir deviné....  
  
Ron se plante devant moi, écarlate, les yeux lancant des éclairs, il me fous sous le nez, un journal à la couvertures rosé.  
  
* gros sourire*  
  
_Ou-Oui, Ron?  
  
_Qu'est ce....rr... que c'est....rumh...que...CA??!   
  
Ca colère semble lui donné quelques difficulté à s'exprimer...  
  
Respire grand frère!  
  
Je lève sur lui un regard innocent.  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
_C'est bien..rum..a toi...ceci?!  
  
Je fais signe d'observer attentivement le journal et relève le regard dans une fausse colère.  
  
_Ou as tu pris ceci?  
  
_Cela ne te regarde pas!  
  
_Oh que si ca me regarde, ce journal est à moi!  
  
_AH AH!   
  
_Quoi?...... je pris mon air de petite fille excédé par les événements.  
  
_Tu avoue! il est à toi, alors ce qu'il ya à l'intérieur....c'est bien toi qui l'a écris?!  
  
Nan tu crois? tu es définitivement très intelligent, Ronnie!  
  
_Mais je...je...tu n'avais pas le droit de le lire, Ron! Je me protège la bouche d'un air faussement choqué, bien qu'en réalité ce geste dissimule difficilement mon grand sourire.  
  
Il semble sur le point d'éclater, mais moi, je nage en pleine extase, le voir si en rogne à cause de tout ce qui est écrit!!!!donc par conséquent de MOA yaaaaah c'est vraiment trop bon!! ! * sourir sadique....nyyyyyah"  
  
Hermione se lève et se dirige vers nous, surement attiré par les éclats de voie de Ron, elle semble surprise et l'interroge du regard.  
  
_Ron? qu'est ce que tu as?  
  
_Reste en dehors de ca! Hermione!  
  
_hé ho, Ron, faut se clamer!  
  
_Comment veux tu que je me calme quand j'apprend que ma soeur.....que.....MA SOEUR est une véritable....une véritable.....véritable....  
  
Tiens il BUG, il doit vraiment être choqué pour avoir un si gros bloquage de cerveau...quoi que........ ca lui arrive souvent, le pauvre n'a surement pas été doté à la naissance d'un cerveau très reluisant.....  
  
Je le regarde d'un air débile et lui fait un petit sourire de parfaite imbécile.  
  
_ Véritable?  
  
_UNe véritable ALLUMEUSE!  
  
_Oh.......... je n'aurais pas dit ca, Ronnie......je dirais plutôt, une fille qui apprécie les joies.....mmmmhh et les plaisirs....gnnnnn... du corps ?...........et... de la chair......? a tout hazard......?  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!! si tu voyais ta geule Ron, c'est complétement horrible, un mélange de différentes teintes de verdatres et de cramoisis... je ne savais pas que c'était humainement possible....  
  
Je m'efforce de paraitre sérieuse bien qu'un sérieux fou rire me tiraille et me secoue.... nan c'est trop je craque!!!!MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
_MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry me regarde d'un air horrifié....iiiiiuuuuppppsss, aurais je ris , un tant sois peu? .....vu leur tête je crois qu'ils doivent me croire devenue complétement hystérique, mais pourtant, ce n'est que la véritable partie de ma personnalité qu'ils ne connaissent pas....ah ah a ah aha aha je divague et m'égard dans les limbes inexplorés de mon imagination rempli de Harry torse nu ou habillé de cuir ou alors de Ron habillé en petit canard à pois rose...... STOP! on se fixe! Gin reprend toi! je stope mon rire.  
  
Je remarque qu'il manque une page que Ron n'a pas lu.....  
  
_Dis Ron, tu ne l'a pas lu.....mmmh entièrement?  
  
_Bah, pourquoi?  
  
Il s'effectue de suite et pourquit sa lecture devenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais bientôt il arrive à la fin et reste plusieurs minutes à ne rien dire, la surprise a du définitivement déconnecté son peuvre petit cerveau en manque d'adrénaline....  
  
Je penche mon regard sur mon petit chef d'oeuvre, fière de moi.  
  
Le dernière page de mon journal , enfin, de mon faux-journal, où la phrase " RON TU EST UN VERITABLE IMBECILE " clignote et change de couleur celon le temps, et oui frérot, tu voulais violer mon itimité et bah tu t'es RE_TA_MER en beauté!  
  
Il relève vivement le regard vers moi et appercois ma tête et mon sourire resplendissant.  
  
J'arrache mon faux-journal des mains de Ron et lui répond du tac au tac.  
  
_Désolé frérot, la prochaine fois avant d'essayer de m'espionner, achète toi un cerveau ou alors loue les services d'Hermione car le résultat n'est pas très reluisant!  
  
Sur ce je tourne la tête et me dirige avec mon grand sourire vers la cuisine sous le regard complétement paumé de mon frère, choqué d'hermione et amusé d'harry.  
  
J'ai marqué un bon point là!  
  
La journée avance et la nuit commence à tomber.  
  
Plusieurs des membres de l'ordre inviter à diner arrivent et commencent à discuter avce mes parents.  
  
Moi je commence à peine à me reposer, j'ai été occupé toute la journée.  
  
Je me résigne et ma lève, les rejoignant pour discuter.  
  
Quelquesd minutes plus tard, ils sont tous là et ma mère nous installent à table tandis que les plats apparaissent sur toute la longeur de la table nous incitant à manger.  
  
Je commence à m'empiffrer, j'en peux plus, j'ai rien manger de la journée.  
  
Je ne dois pas faire très bonne figure, mais qu'importe!  
  
J'entend clairement mon nom dans la conversation et relève la tête.  
  
Me mère parle de moi avec Mac Gonagall, *glurrrrps*  
  
_Est ce que Ginny suis bien en classe, elle est attentive?  
  
Je n'entend pas clairement la réponse de mon professeur de métamorphose mais bon .....  
  
_ Elle ne fais trop de bétises?, vous savez Minerva, nous attendons beaucoup d'elle, c'est notre petite dernière, vou savez ce que c'est...ah la la ....  
  
_Oh, vous savez, elle est comme touts les adolescents de son âge, elle fais de temps en temps quelques bétises mais sinon,......  
  
Ma mère tourne soudain le regard vers moi.  
  
_Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit Gin! je ne veux pas que tu suives les traces de Fred et George! hein? compris?  
  
Alala pitoyable, c'est pas pour quelques bombabouses et pétards que je vais devenir comme eux.  
  
Fred et George se retournent et lancent d'une voie forte.  
  
_Je ne crois pas qu'elle va suivre notre trace, tu sais, nous ce qui nous interresse c'est pas les ténébreux aux yeux verts, hin, ....si tu vois ce que je veux dire soeurette.....  
  
HHANHH!!! les salauds! ils onts osés ...devant tout le monde!  
  
Ron enchaine.  
  
_Moui, Gin, tu sais, tu devrais laisser respirer ce pauvre Harry, il doit être fatigué de toutes tes bourdes! ou peut être qu'il apprécie tout simplement que tu lui foute ton décolleté en plein dans la gueule et que tu lui tombes toujours dessus, mais bon, je ne crois pas avoir décelé chez lui de pratique sado-masoschisme.  
  
..............................  
  
Je reste conne là  
  
_oh la la la, Ron quelle bonne nouvelle, tu as appris à faire fonctionner ton cerveau, tu arrives enfin à alignier deux mots d'afiler. WAOOU  
  
Je prend un air extasié et sert mes deux mains l'une contre l'autre.  
  
Tiens, y a un blanc là, plus personne parle....bah quoi?  
  
Puis ils se remettent tous à reparler en même temps, ma mère et mes frères racontant mes bourdes auprès d'Harry , de Neville et tout ce quils se souviennent. Harry rouge pivoine fixe Ron d'un regard meurtrier tandis que le professeur Rogue lui fait une grossière remarque.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 6 aout 2003.  
  
Hum hum, je viens d'avoir la meilleure illumination de ma vie!Ils vont payer!  
  
wahahahahahahaha! Vous tous mes chers frères, vous allez payer pour toutes ce que vous m'avez fais! je tiens enfin ma revanche!!!! wahahhahaha!  
  
Je suis un VERITABLE petit génie!  
  
Je vais pouvoir réaliser mes deux paris en même temps! sortir, enfin surtout embrasser!Harry avec environ 99.9 % de chance qu'il accepte de le faire pour une et faire payer à mes frères toute la honte qu'ils m'ont infligés!!  
  
Je tiens la clé de tous ces paris! enfin!  
  
WAHOU!!!!  
  
Bon faut que j'y aille......j'ai un Harry à corrompre dans mon camp et un Ron à choquer!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je sors dans le couloir en me retenant de sautiller et me dirige tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, il est déjà 1 heure du mat' et il fais nuit noire, j'apercois Ron qui marmonne furieusement tandis qu'Hermione acquiese sans vraiment écouter.  
  
Je me fait toute petite et ouvre juste un peu la porte et me glisse silencieusement vers l'extérieur.  
  
Je marche un peu, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, et observe lentement le jardin.  
  
Une ombre au pied d'un arbre attire mon attention.  
  
Je me m'y dirige et m'accroupit tandis qu'un Harry morose tourne vers moi ses grands yeux verts. Je me sens fondre complétement comme sous un soleil d'acier! Des yeux comme ca , ca ne devrait pas être permiiiiis!! haaaaah  
  
_Harry, je voudrer te parler.  
  
_....  
  
Il semble pensif, et ennerver, faut dire que Ron,......il a vraiment pas assuré.  
  
_Je suis venu te proposer un marché.  
  
Il relève le regard, ca y est je m'y noie! au secours!!!!!!! que quelqun me repêche! et toi, baisse les yeux! baisse les yeux!  
  
_Je t'écoute.  
  
_C'est à propos de mon frère.  
  
_...  
  
_Est ce qu'une petite vengeance t'interresserais en une quelquonc forme?  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
Tiens! il réagit! mon idée semble l'interresser, voyons pour la suite....* hin hin hin hin hin*  
  
_Eh bien, je veux dire que....on pourrait s'allier tous les deux et faire payer à Ron ce qu'il nous a fait subir.....ce serais hum...interressant, et surement très instructif. *Nyark*  
  
Je finis ma phrase d'un petit sourire sadique qui semble l'amuser.  
  
_Et.....tu aurais, un plan?  
  
_He bien, oui, en....quelque sorte, gnnn....en fait....je me suis dit que...  
  
Je m'assois à côté de lui et le regarde en me concentrant sur une de ses mèches rebelles pour m'empêcher de rougir de plus belle.  
  
* calllllmee*   
  
_Que ce serais une bonne idée de rendre Ron furax en faisant semblant de sortir ensemble pour le narguer, ce serait plutôt amusant de voir sa réaction, enfin, c'est une idé comme une autre....  
  
Je lui fais un sourire espiègle et lui, le con il éclate d'un rire léger!  
  
Il rit et parle en même temps, répétant des "nan amsi quelle idée!" et d'autres trucs dans le genre qui me font rager plus son rire se fait fou.  
  
Je grogne et marmonne:  
  
_C'est fou, y a cinq minutes, ca me parressait une super idée.....  
  
_T'es vraiment ....hahahahaha...trop toi!  
  
Il me frotte vigoureusement les cheuveux comme un frère et me donne une petite tape sur la tête.  
  
* WWWWaaaaaaaaaahhh* je viens de ma faire rabrouer en beauté. sniif sniff, t'es qu'un salaud Harry James Potter! je te hais!  
  
_C'est peut être trèèès mmh spécilale comme idée, mais je crois que t'a raison sur ce point, ce sera VRAIMENT la meilleure facon de se venger de Ron! tu sais, Ginny, pour lui tu es encore une enfant qu'il faut protéger, ce que je te propose, bon pour moi, c'est ok, mais.....dans aller une semaine, on lui avoue tout, il fera la gueule pendant le restant des vacances et on se réconcilira pour la rentrée! et tout sera bien qui finit bien! et après bien sur, on reste amis? me dit il d'un air ironique.  
  
_....  
  
_OK?  
  
_..............mouais. Ok.Marché conclu.  
  
Je lui fais un léger sourire et il se lève et me tend la main.  
  
_Bien partenaire, je te propose une petite escale dans le salon pour faire gouter à Ron lele fruit ne notre vengeance! il se frotte les deux mains, l'une contre l'autre, ses yeux brillent de manière folle.  
  
Il m'attrape la main et me tire vers la porte d'entrée tout en retenant un léger rire .  
  
On s'engoufre dans la maison et il glisse son bras sur mes hanches, ce qui a le don de me faire légérement frissoner * iooooouuuuhou* respirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer,expirer.... ca y est je meurt, ahhhh. nan mais hoh, Harry profite pas de la situation tout de même!  
  
Je lui pince le bras et il me fait un sourire ironique.  
  
Et se rapproche de mon visage, je..Aoooow...il va.... m'embrasser....?  
  
ahhhhhhhhh.......................... LE CON!!! BORDEL DE MERDE! comme une débile, j'ai fermer les yeux, alors qu'il vouler juste me glisser un mot à l'oreille.  
  
Il me susurre: Relax, Gin .....joue le jeu.  
  
Facile à dire quand ! et toi tu dirais quoi si Cho te faisais ca?! hein? moi je suis sure que tu serais complétement larguer!  
  
Je me retiens de lui hurler ce que je pense et acquiese de facon umble et je repart d'un pas assuré vers le salon.  
  
_Harry, en fait, on fais ca juste devant Ron, pour le faire passer pour un parano, ok?  
  
_D'acc!  
  
On entre comme ca, Harry me tenant étroitement la taille et on s'écroule dans le fauteuil, tandis que Ron relève les yeux vers nous.  
  
Quand il nous apercois, ainsi, si proche, le bras d'Harry me caressant la taille, et moi la tête sur son épaule, il vire au blanc.  
  
Tiens, le blanc lui va bien au teint, il n'avais jamais essayé, en tout cas c'est mieux que son cramoisi habituel , où on pourrait penser que sa tête serait sur le point d'exploser.  
  
Son regard passe de moi à Harry en un temps record, il me donne le tournis.  
  
Il semble incapable de prononcer un mot, moi comme une gourde, je me tais, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
  
Toute mon assurance semble s'être évaporé, putain de merde Ginny, Réagit!  
  
OUUUUF Harry prend la relève et murmure d'une voie douceureuse à un Ron complétement déconnecté.  
  
_Heh bien, Ron, serais tu malade?   
  
Il semble revenir à la réalitié et quitte son jolie teint de porceleine pour prendre celui de tomate ....pourrie, je dirais.  
  
_Que? QUE......?   
  
Harry le regarde d'un air consterné.  
  
_Que? que quoi?  
  
_QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS à .....ma ma PETITE soeur?!  
  
Harry prit tout son temps pour répondre et d'une voie lente et régulière  
  
_ Heh bien, je croyais que ca t'aurais fait plaisir de savoir.....après tout c'est bien toi qui disais qu'on aller bien ensemble, pas vrai?  
  
_NAA ANNN ....je....j'ai jamais dit que...mais c'est pas ce que je voulais...mais enfin, Je...  
  
FREEEEED GEOOORRGEE!!!!  
  
*glurps*   
  
Oh non......  
  
Je me lève en vitesse et m'assis rapidement par terre face à la cheminée.  
  
Ron me regarde sans rien comprendre.  
  
Un pop sonore me fait sursauter.  
  
Je me retourne et commence à hurler contre mes frères quand un événement plus que troublant m'attire l'attention.  
  
Ce con de fred Vient d'attérir sur Harry, il a mal négocier son transplanage.  
  
Il s'excuse rapidement, tandis qu'un Harry rouge se tient les parties inférieurs[ndl:oui oui c'est bien ces parties là, nyark nyark].....tout en essayant vainement de respirer.  
  
un petit gloussement m'échappe, * iuppppps* Harry relève le regard vers moi et semble plus qu'énerver, son regard se fais glacial.  
  
Sans est trop....  
  
_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahah  
  
Fred et George nous regarde moi et Harry, moi tordu sur le tapis, essayant de reprendre ma respiration et lui respirant fortement, sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur.  
  
Une phrase complétement débile me traverse la tête et dépasse mes lèves sans que je n'ai eut le temps d'y réfléchir.  
  
_AHAH....Harry, tu devrais vérifier qu'elle marche encore, ta * on sait jamaiiiiiiis, ce serait dommage pour toi! HAHAHAMWAHAHA.....  
  
_ Oui, ce serait surement dommage pour toi aussi Ginny.  
  
Je m'arrête nette de rire et tourne mon regard vers Ron.  
  
_Peut être bien, Ron.   
  
*.......dans la gueule..........*  
  
Tous me regarde, choqués par la pensée qui ma traverser la tête.  
  
Fred, George, semble largués, Ron lui est simplement furax, et Harry me fais des signes.  
  
Je sais que là, je viens de signer son arrêt de mort.  
  
Ils vont le tuer.  
  
Mais moi, ca m'a fait un bien fou.  
  
_ Tu penses ce que tu viens de dire?  
  
Je fixe Fred de mon regard de glace.  
  
_ ......bien sur, c'est la plus pure vérité.  
  
Je suis une vrai conne.....on avais un contrat avec Harry, on devais simuler que devant Ron, sinon, il risquait gros avec mes frères.  
  
Seulement, là, je n'ai pas simuler, j'ai dit ce que je pensais.  
  
Comme quoi, parfois, la franchise peut être le plus vilain de tout les défauts.  
  
George se relève de toute sa hauteur et prononce distinctement.  
  
_Réunion au sommet, les frères Weasley! et le Potter aussi....  
  
Harry est tout blanc, il semble avoir quelques difficultés à avaler.  
  
Mes frères se dirigent vers l'escalier, et Harry les suit, il me lance un dernier regard avant de disparaitre dans les étages.  
  
Dans ses pupilles vertes, le mot TRAHISON resplendit, ma gorge se sert douloureusement.  
  
Je n'ai pas fait ca, pour qu'il ai des problèmes, c'était peut être égoïste de ma part, mais maintenant, il sait, il doit penser que je l'ai trahis, mais, je n'ai fais que dire tout haut, ce que je pense tout bas, même si mes sentiments se situent tout d'abord à un autre niveau que le sexe, enfin................... pour le moment.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 6 aout 2003. 4 heures 27  
  
Et voilà, une journée gaché encore, alors qu'elle finissait bien, j'ai tout fais raté.  
  
TOUT. Je suis une gourde, une conne, une cruche, une gamine sans cervelle.....  
  
Harry doit me détester maintenant.  
  
Je n'ai pas réussit à fermer l'oeil, j'ai penser à lui toute la nuit.  
  
Faites que mes frères ont étaient gentils...enfin pas gentils mais au moins compréhensifs, j'espère qu'ils l'ont pas cognés quand même!!!!! Mon Dieu!   
  
j'espèr________  
  
Oulà, on vient de toquer à ma porte, et j'ai fait un bon d'un mètre!  
  
Oh faites que ca ne soit pas Harry! faites que ce soit Voldemort qui soit venu pour m'achever!ou Malfoy pour m'insulter et me traiter de belette ou alors Merlin qui vient m'annoncer que je suis un être exceptionel et que je dois partir d'ici pour vivre sous sa tutelle!! oh oui faites que ce soit ca! ou n'importe quoi!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je ferme mon journal et le dépose dans mon tiroir.  
  
J'arrive au niveau de ma porte et respire profondement.  
  
Je l'ouvre doucement.  
  
* glurps* * na an! * * squiiik* * oh les zolis zoizeaux *mon cerveau se déconnecte.  
  
_Heh bien tu me fais entrer, ou je reste planter là toute la nuit?!  
  
Un Harry très en rogne rentre dans ma chambre et s'assois sur mon lit.  
  
Je referme la porte.  
  
Et reste planter là, le plus loin possible de lui et de sa colère.  
  
Un souvenir de deux auparavant me revient en mémoire.A square Grimmaur je suis dans une chambre et une voie que je connais bien retentit jusque dans ma chambre, et je me rend compte que Harry vient d'arriver de chez les Dursleys et qu'il a une puissance vocale atteignant les 100.  
  
Oh oui, il avais crier vraiment fort ce jour là!  
  
Faites que ce ne soit pas pareil ce soir, lui et sa colère légendaire!  
  
_Alors?  
  
_Euuh....ca c'est passé comment....?  
  
_A ton avis?  
  
_Baaaah....  
  
_Laisse tomber! pourquoi est ce que t'a fais CA?  
  
_Baaaaaah je....enfin je..  
  
Il faut que je lui mente, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, que j'étais sincère!  
  
_Je en fait je ....  
  
Ah bahh oui, là il a du vraiment bien comprendre!  
  
_Je.....j'ai dit ca parce qu'ils m'énerver, mais je ne penser pas qu'ils le prendraient comme ca!  
  
_ HUM......eh bien tu as mal penser!  
  
_He bah désolée! si on ne peux plus dire ce que l'on pense mainten.......  
  
* arrrgggggghhhh*  
  
Oh non!  
  
MERDE  
  
Je dois vraiment tirer une sale tronche, car j'arrive à arracher un léger sourire à Harry.  
  
_Ce que tu penses.....? tu peux être....plus...explicite?  
  
Là je vire au rouge et me démène avec une explication qui est des plus pitoyables de l'histoire humaine.  
  
_Haeuh, bah tu sais quand Fred t'a écrasé les....c ..euh Jambes! euh je veux dire que ce serait bête de te.....les péter parce que.....t'es un super......euh...JOUEUR de quidditch et que......j'aimerais bien.....avoir.....euh tes jambes? euh pour jouer comme toi!  
  
PI-TO-YA-BLE  
  
La il sourit tout court, un grand sourire ironique.  
  
_Aeuh, alors tu aurais du .....mmh t'expliquer tout à l'heure, car ce n'est pas ce qu'ont compris tes frères.....  
  
_Aeu....tu crois?  
  
hahahahah que quelqu'un me fasse taire!!!  
  
_Dis tu compte rester là toute la nuit à me regarder ou alors tu viens là?  
  
Quoi?! que viens tu de dire Harry? est ce une invitation?  
  
_Parce qu'après tout ce que m'ont fais subir tes frères pour ca , je voudrais bien une petite compensation de ta part..en nature.....  
  
* DAMNED*  
  
_EUUUUUUhhh Harry mais qu'estce que ?.....tu dis.....euh.....je....  
  
_Un massage pour mon petit dos meurtris, idiote!  
  
aaaaaawwwww  
  
Je me rapproche de lui et m'assois , lui massant lentement les épaules réprimant une grimace tandis qu'il me lance un regard joyeux et qu'il rit de ma connerie!  
  
Bon il faut que je rajoute à ma liste de me couper la langue dès que j'en aurais le temps.  
  
à suivre.....  
  
Bon j'ai enfin finis! iuuuuuff.....ca fait trois heures que je suis dessus! je me creuse la tête mais j'arrive pas à réfléchir, car je passe une épreuve de francais mercredi et que je commence à stresser net vu que j'ai encore rien foutu, et qu'il faut que je lise un livre de 200 pages que j'ai PAS encore commencer!  
  
Mais bon j'arrête de vous emmerder avec ma vie!  
  
bon le prochain chapitre sera mieux, désolée!  
  
Bon bah, REVIEW !! svp! z'inquieter pas, le prochain chap sera plus drôle celui là, laisse un peu à désirer......snif snif snif......  
  
Aller bizzzz à tous! 


	4. Réponses aux reviews

Voilà,il est exactement 9 heures 37, et je viesn de finir tout ce que je devais faire (boulot-révisions-amis-tel.....) et donc je me consacre à écrir vos réponses aux review.  
  
Voilà, je vous adore tous et merci beaucoup pour tous vos encouragements!  
  
Eleanore: merci ! ah oui, une copine aussi m'a dit que ca ressembalit à ce livre, mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler et là je viesn de me l'acheter aujourd'hui! ( sous l'influence d'une amie et la tienne aussi!)  
  
Titou Moony: Heh bien je suis heureuse de voir que je t'ai fais changé d'avis! j'espère que ce chap 3 t'a plu!  
  
Pissenlit: Voilà la suite!  
  
Ptite elfe ou DW: je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te remonte le moral! et quelle te fais rire,alors je continurais à faire des chapitres tout aussi bien! bzz  
  
Gin-ynia: alors, j'ai bien recu ton mail, si tu veux la traduir en espagnol c'est ok, seuleument j'ai pas réussit à t'envoyer un mail à ton adresse (entre nous...aol c'est pas toujours top!  
  
Allima: Marcfi pour ta review!  
  
Celinette: merci pour cette gentille review, et oui DW a laissé une reveiw qui ma fait d'ailleur bien plaisir!  
  
Tite Gege: LOL mdr! en fait, tu vois les malheurs de notre petite gentille Ginny sont inspirés pour la plupart des....miens. Lol je suis contente de voir que ca n'arrive pas qu'a moi!  
  
Baby Chang: Et oui notre tite Ginny se libère ici!  
  
Umbre 77: waaaah merci pour ces compliments! je suis flatter! surtout que j'adore moi- même tes fics donc....  
  
Dumati: eh bien faites que ce chapitre 3 t'ai plu!  
  
Cyngathi: La suite est là!  
  
Miss Jamesie: Oui je sais , elle a légérement gaché le "ami" mais bon, c'est ce qui fait sin charme, lol!  
  
J'espère avoir oublié personne, je vous embrasse tous et bah bonne année avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard!  
  
BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZ et à bientôt avec la suite! 


	5. Un baiser, en toute amitié

Et me revoilà! haha! pour la suite!  
  
Donc voilou, je vous épargne mon charabia et n'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des commentaires ou des propositions ou des trucs qui vous plaisent ou vous plaisent pas, Review!  
  
Et mainetnant place à la lecture!!  
  
chapitre 4 un baiser, en toute amitié...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le jeudi 7 aout 2003  
  
ARRRRGGGGH! je vais vraiment péter un boulon!!!  
  
Si seulement je pouvais lui arracher les son sourire si suffisant et...séduisant ( anan Ginny! on arrête les sales rimes!)  
  
Donc....je disais si seulement je pouvais euh....ah oui! lui arrachait son sourire suffisant, pas vraiment le lui arraché car le résultant serait bien peu ragoutant, bien sur il faut le voir de facon imagé, et aussi penser à....STOP on reprend....  
  
Sale machiste, imbécile qui se prend pour le nombril du monde! enfin surtout de mon monde!  
  
Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais , je TE HAIS! ARGH! putain !  
  
une minutes plus tard....  
  
Hermione est entrer en coup de vent dans ma chambre et je crois avoir réaliser le bond le plus respectable ,qui serait humainement réalisable.  
  
Donc je reprend où je m'étais arrêtée.....Ah oui! la destruction de ce chère ami si préééécieux à mon coeur qu'est ce si gentil et si resssspectable Harry Potter.  
  
DOUBLE ARGH!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry vient d'entrer de la même manière qu'Hermione, espèces de BARBARES!!!!  
  
_'Tain, mais vous pouvez pas FRAPPER, oui ou MERDE!!  
  
_Ohhhh, mais quel ton mielleux chère amie.....comment osez vous me parler de la sorte? alors que je m'apprétais à vous annoncer que je réduis de moitié votre engagement entre nous légérement obligatoire voir circonstance atténuante, mais vous m'envoyez obligé de punir cette insolence qui à mon plus grand regret, je vous l'assure, m'oblige à doubler vos services d'une semaine de plus à mon égard, ce qui fera en tout et pour tout enfin si tout se passe bien, deux semaines de services envers ma si chère et si majestueuse personne....  
  
ARGH, espèce d'enfoi......  
  
_Tut tut tut! je suis sure qu'en ce moment même vous devez penser aux plus grossières infamies, du à votre place qui n'est pas, hun, la plus enviable....  
  
TRIPLE-ARGH  
  
_Ainsi je vous recommenderais de penser tout bas et de ravaler votre rictus qui gache horriblement votre si doux visage! hun  
  
BEUUUUH   
  
_Ah non! mais ravaler moi cette langue mademoiselle c'est terriblement grossier ainsi je me vois obliger de vous rajouter une. sem.  
  
Oh la ferme!  
  
Je me lève l'attrape par le bord de son marcel et le traine difficilement jusqu'au palier de ma chambre et tandis qu'il s'apprête à finir son verdict, je lui claque la porte au nez.  
  
et toc!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
BON, je reprend.....  
  
MERDE avec tout ca, je suis en retard au rendez vous avec Les autres!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
C'est la prmeière fois de ma vie que je cours aussi vite! je viesn d'arriver du chaudron baveur et ma dirige ou plutôt sprint vers notre lieu de rendez vous!  
  
_Hey!!! j'arrive à peine à parler , je suis crevée!  
  
Fiuuuu  
  
_LUNA!  
  
arrgh je sens que je vais m'écrouler et là s'arretera ma triste et banale vie d'adolescente complétement déprimée et en manque d'affection...  
  
Je l'apercois de loin, elle observe la vitrine du magasin de Fleury et Bott.  
  
Je cours et bouscule quelques personnes, m'excuse rapidement et la rejoins.  
  
_Hey! comment tu vas?  
  
Elle semble très heureuse aujourd'hui, ca fait depuis la fin des cours que l'on ne s'est plus vu, elle est toujours si , si.....Luna! oui pareil à elle même elle passe d'un sujet de conversation à un autre, des fois calme, d'autre fois à moitié folle, agiter de soubre saut quand elle rit, mais c'est pour ca qu'elle est ma meilleure amie! je l'adore, je peux tout lui dire, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles de ma classe, toutes occupés par leurs mecs et leurs physiques, des vrai pestes, et les quelques rares sortant du lot sont des véritables intello!, la seule fille bien est une de mes amie proche, Katrin dit Kat, et l'autre avec qui nous avons rendez vous aujourd'hui est Nico, qui est d'origine francaise.  
  
On est tout les quatres souvent fourrés ensemble quand on est à Poudlard, ils m'ont manqués, ils étaient tous en vacances ces bougres en juillet, et ils n'ont même pas daignés m'écrire! ca va gueuler dans les chaumières, enfin plutôt dans la rue ici, mais bon, il ne faut pas faire attention à toutes les conneries même pas drôles que j'ai l'umble pouvoir de débiter à la seconde, une vraie mitraillette, TA TA TA TA!  
  
Bon on se calme.  
  
Je traine avec eux depuis ma quatrième année, Luna est à serdaigle, Nico à serpentard (je me demande ce qu'il fou là bas d'ailleurs? il est aussi un des sujets les plus piquants entre mon frère et moi, serpentards explique....) je l'ai rencontré par hazars, un jour où j'allais pas bien, je lui ai malencontreusement foncé dessus, et on a finis par sympathisé et Kat est avec moi à Gryffondor, avant j'avais d'autres amies, mais ces espèces de pouf m'on fait un sale coup qui.....bon on laisse tomber, je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails, plus tard peut être, et donc, j'ai découvert durant ma quatrième années , mes amis les plus proches à ce jour!  
  
Tiens, ca y est , j'apercois Nico et Kat à la terrasse de Florian fortarôme.  
  
Ont les rejoins et ils me racontent tous leurs supers et extras vacances, viens mon tours, et mon récit est ponctués de quelques cris de Kat et de ah! de Luna et de reniflements dédaigneux de Nico quand le sujet piquant d'Harry entre en jeux.  
  
_Et......  
  
_Et, il a dit que si je devenais son esclave pendant toute une semaine, il daignerait peut être me pardonné ce que mes frères lui ont fait subir et en passant, il a toujours pas voulu me dire ce qu'ils lui ont fait....m'énerve! l'ont ptête violé (mon idée est ponctué d'un cri amusé de Kat)et depuis une semaine je fais tout ce qu'il me demande, ce qui inclue les massages..et.  
  
_Massages?!  
  
Kat semble surprise.  
  
_C'est pas un peu malsain ca....eh eh, il est pas bête le ptit Potter!, Vas y Nico rajoutes en!  
  
_Heh bien, j'en sais rien, mais bon j'ai promis de faire tout ce qu'il veux alors.....  
  
_Et si.....  
  
_Si quoi, je regarde attentivement Kat.  
  
_S'il te demande un petit calin....  
  
Elle sourit d'un air contrit sous ma mine énervée.  
  
_Ca dépend ce que tu entend par calin, Kat, Luna parle d'un air très professorale  
  
_tu sais virgin, moi je sais que....  
  
_NICO  
  
Marre de ce surnom débile venant du fait que je n'ai jamais... enfin bon voilà et qu'eux oui.  
  
C'est dégeulasse, c'est de la discrimination! Vierge et fière de l'être!  
  
_Oui, bon s'il te propose des choses pas très catholiques....  
  
_Mais non, il n'oserait pas!  
  
Kat conclut:  
  
_Oui, bah ca se voit que tu connait pas les mecs toi!  
  
Jeudi soir, QG (ma chambre bien sur....):  
  
Je viens de rentrer de ma journée, verdict: Cre-vée!  
  
Je m'allonge sur mon lit en repensant à ma journée.  
  
Après la charmante petite discussion phylosophique sur les propositions indécentes qu'Harry pourrait exercer à mon égard, nous sommes tous aller voir le nouveau balais sortis: l' Ancharias , premier du nom.  
  
Nous avons flanner dans les allées du chemin de traverse en écoutant Nico nous raconter les performances sexuelles de sa nouvelle copine.  
  
_GINNY!  
  
BORDEL de meee......  
  
Je me lève, la tête bouillonnante, pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette satané baraque à la cO.....  
  
Je descend les escaliers et apercois ma mère, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
_Voui, maman?  
  
Elle semble dans une colère noire, je prend mon air de petite fille apeurée.  
  
Ce qui a toujours le don de l'attendrir.  
  
_VA TU ME DIRE CE QUE....  
  
Et merrrrrde, mon charme, n'agit pas aujourd'hui, je me refais une mine noble tandis que j'écoute ma mère me hurler dessus en tapant du pied par terre, tiens, la maison aurais elle trembler?  
  
_VA TU ME DIRE CE QUE TU FAISAIS DEHORS?! sans ma permission?! toute la journée! avec les mangemorts et le danger qui rode partout?!!  
  
oppssss aurais je omis de préciser à ma mère que je devais sortir.  
  
Je me refais mon départ dans la tête:  
  
_Ginny! tu voudrais bien venir me faire mon devoir de potion? allezz! ca urge! je suis trop nul et toi t'es super forte dans cette matière!  
  
Je me suis précipitée vers la cheminé et j'ai vite décampé en prononcant distinctement "chemin de traverse" tandis qu'Harry courrait vers la cheminée.Son sujet à la main, d'un air outré et hurlant "reviens là!!"  
  
_Opss, désolée maman, j'ai complétement oublié....mais j'ai certaines circonstances atténuante....  
  
_Ah oui? et lesquellles , jeune fille?  
  
Je hais quand elle m'appelle comme ca! putain mais elle le vois bien que je suis une fille, je suis pas un mec ! merde, alors appelle moi par mon prénom, tu m'en a pas donné un pour faire jolie!  
  
_Heh bien, je, j'ai.....  
  
Heh bien vois tu chère petite maman, Harry et moi on a fait une course poursuite à travers la maison, car il voulais que je lui fasses son devoir de potion ( et peut êtr me proposé des trucs indecents) alors que je devais partir et que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étais des pierres de Stracharomes et que je m'en fichais comme pas possible, j'ai finalement réussi à le semer d'une demi seconde, et j'ai réussit à partir avant qu'il ne me sequestre avec tous ses bouquins et ses devoirs.....et une sérieuse envie de l'assassiner lui et Rogue.  
  
_Heh bien, vois tu, je te trouver pas donc, je suis partie en laissant une note.  
  
Wahou! j'adore mon excuse, je suis très très intelligente, tout de même, saluez.....  
  
_Ah et je suppose que tu t'es dit en arrivant à ton rendez vous, si je le pense très très fort, une note apparaitra aux côté de maman, c'est bien ca?  
  
.........pas tant que ca finalement....... note pour moi même: suivre des cours par correspondance sur les différentes excuses à trouver pour se débarrasser de mères encombrantes et violentes......  
  
Ma mère me parle de facon sarcastiques, je hais quand elle est comme ca!  
  
_Heh bien tu vois.....aheu....bon....et si je m'excuse, tu me pardonnes?  
  
_GRRR  
  
SBBAAAFFF  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le soir du 7 aout 2003  
  
Wouch........zai une zolie marque rouze à la zoue, et z'ai l'imbrezion d'avoir berdu doude mes dents....wargh za vait mal......  
  
Bon ze grois gue ze vais dormir, za ira beut êdre mieux demain.....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 8 aout 2003  
  
Waaaaaahh, j'ai pas la forme, rsnif, il est à peine 7 heure, et j'ai presque pas pu fermer l'oeil, j'ai fait plein de cauchemar, morbides.....enfin vous me direz, les cauchemarts sont tous morbides, sinon on dirait j'ai fait un rêve, mais bon je vois pas pourquoi je m'égard...  
  
Je crois que je vais sortir dans le jardin, histoire de me changer les idées...  
  
Je passe d'abord vite fait à la douche et après, une petite balade dans le petit bois d'à côté ca devrait me foutre d'aplomb!  
  
bizarre bizarre, d'habitude, me promener dans la nature c'est un des trucs que je hais le plus, mais bon je sais pas de toute facon je suis vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.  
  
AAAAAAHHH  
  
wooh! oh put.....  
  
Je me suis fais sursautée toute seule, ahahahahahahah! j'ai tournée la tête vers le miroir et j'ai vut ma tête de......morte vivante, nan en fait je pencherais plutôt pour vampire en manque de vitamine c.....ou de globule rouge....  
  
Mouaif bon allez j'y vais!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
J'attrape mon peignoir de chambre et mes habits, je sors dans le couloir.  
  
Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en rentrant? tout ce que je veux mais loin trèèèèès loin du regard d'Harry, car sinon il va encore me demander tout plein de trucs à faire, en fait je me demande si je n'aurais pas du plutôt supporté son petit boudage plutôt que d'accepter de devenir son "elfe de maison" attitré.  
  
Bofff, allez encore une fin de semaine à tenir, en fait je me demande si il était sérieux hier quand il m'a dit que je serais à son service une semaine de plus, quoi que il ne peut pas faire ca, ce n'était pas stipulé dans notre contrat! quoi que en fait je....YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
  
_YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH * encore cri de furie.....snif...*  
  
_QUE??!!  
  
Oh mon Dieu!mon dieu! mondieumondieumondieumondieu.....  
  
_SATYR!!!!! j'attrape ma savate et la balance de toute mes forces  
  
SPPPPPAAAAACCCCKKKKK  
  
_Ouch! mon oeil!  
  
ZLIIIIIPPP-SBBOUUUMMM  
  
_ WAAAA BORDEL DE MERDE! 'tiens il ne semble pas très content...  
  
_Euuuuu....' oh merde, j'ai fait une petite bétise...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard.....  
  
_Putain mais t'es folle ou quoi?!  
  
_Wah je suis vraiment désolée.  
  
Je suis assise sur mon lit avec Harry une serviette sur ses hanches et je soigne son épaule coupé par sa chute.  
  
Je crois que vous ne devez pas bien avoir compris, je n'ai moi-même pas très bien compris ce qu'il arrivais.  
  
Je récapitule......  
  
J'étais tranquillement en train de penser à ce que je ferais dans la journée quand je suis entrer dans la salle de bain qui n'étais PAS (je précise) fermé, et je suis tomber sur un Harry sous la douche, nu comme un vers * toute rouge* rien que d'y repenser, il pouvais pas se couvrir le bougre nan mais hos! franchement il a pas honte de prendre sa douche comme ca! il aurais du mettre un maillot de bain, tout de même voyons! pour épargner mes pauvres petits yeux ( un peu voyeurs et pervers je l'ajoute car la première chose que j'ai regardé c'est....hum hum bon voilà....)  
  
c'est vrai quoi, toute femme normalement constitué aurait regardé sa...nan c'est vrai quoi.....ya quelqu'un....alllllo? iups je suis seule au monde!  
  
_Ouch, attention!  
  
C'est facile à dire!je te ferais pas mal si j'étais un peu plus concentré à ma tâche! t'avais qu'à te couvrir un peu plus! mais non môssieur mais une mini serviette qui cache à peine son Hum, bas ventre.... la pauvre petite Ginny a le cerveau qui débloque....complétement....*bave bave* merde! surtout faut faire attention à ne pas lui en foutre dessus!  
  
_pourquoi est ce que tu m'a agréssé, c'est vrai quoi, ca aurais était plutôt à moi de te balancer un truc en pleine gueule! pas l'inverse!  
  
_Désolée....  
  
oui, donc je reprend....il étais nu, et moi bah j'ai réagit impulsivement (comme d'habitude vous me dirais...) et j'ai prit ma savate pour la lui balancé à la geule,manque de chance, il se l'est pris dans l'oeil et il a glissé sur la savonnette et s'est cassé la figure (en beauté!hihihi)  
  
Et maintenant, il et là à me geuler dessus! nan mais ho! on se calme!  
  
_ Mais bien sur, mâdemoiselle est sensible, bien sur j'ai fait exprès de prendre ma douche tout nu parce que je voulais que mâdemoiselle Virginia me vois nu....c'est vrai que c'est bizarre de nos jours des gens qui se lavent nus....très très rare! c'est même un fait particulièrement ex-cep-tion-nel!  
  
Oh ta gueule, hein.  
  
Depuis quelques minutes, le mot "nu" à tendance à revenir souvent dans la conversation...  
  
_Ouais bah.....suis désolée, l'ai déjà dit! et puis t'avais qu'a fermer la porte à clé comme toute personne normal!  
  
_Ouais bah figure toi que la clé je ne la trouvais pas! alors comme il étais tôt je me suis dit que c'étais pas grave! t'avais qu'a frapper aussi, merde! ca s'entend quand même quand on prend une douche, tu sais ca fait du bruit l'eau, ca fait, vssssssssssssssspsssssssss!!  
  
_Ouais bah excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir entendu chanter! tu sais dès que je t'entend chanter mon ouie se ferme , réaction bizarre non? faut dire qu'elles sont sensibles mes petites oreilles!  
  
_ Ouais, bah t'es bien chanceuse de m'avoir entendu chanter parce que je n'ai moi même jamais essayé!   
  
C'est quoi cet air satisfait? oh me regarde pas comme ca! fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire!  
  
Il m'a prit de cours quand même.  
  
_Ouais bah, je te crois pas!  
  
BEUH re-tirage de langue. Encore une réplique plus que débile de ma part...  
  
Il me regarde et me fait une grimace grossière, je rougis sous le coup et il semble très content de son effet,  
  
Débile, va!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
14: 35 le 13 aout.  
  
M'ennuis ferme!  
  
toujours rien à dire....beuh, en tout cas, dois pas faire de bruit, car il y a Harry aux alentour de ma chambre......j'ai dit que j'allais sortir, pour qu'il me laisse trranquille! depuis cette histoire de douche, il me lache plus! Ginny fais ci! Ginny fais ca! hey Ginny y'a une poussière sur mon genoux, balaie là! fiiuu j'ai une petite soif, dis Gin tu me rappotre ci? rapporte ca! Ginny va chercher, oh c'est bien! oh oui c'est très bien, bon chien!  
  
GRRRR  
  
WAAH!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_WAAH!  
  
Un hibou !  
  
iouch! il m'a foutu une de ces frousses! il vient d'attérir comme ca , tranquil, sur mon bureau à côté de moi.( bah oui c'et logique!)  
  
Je croyais pourtant avoir fermé cette fichu fenêtre!  
  
Je me penche vers le hibou qui me tend la patte et récupère la lettre.  
  
Tiens?  
  
La lettre n'est ni cachetée, ni signée...?  
  
/ Chère Ginny,  
  
Si je t'écris à ce jour, c'est pour te prouver ma reconnaissance,  
  
En effet, tu es une fille merveilleuse, je t'admire depuis deux années maintenant, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire avant....j'en suis réellement désolé.  
  
Tu m'a toujours considéré comme un ami, mais moi je ne te vois pas ainsi, j'ai beau m'y être tenté, je t'aime à ma manière, non comme une amie, non comme une soeur, mais comme une femme à part entière.  
  
Je sais bien que tu n'éprouves à mon égard que de la simple amitié, cela me peine terriblement et me brise le coeur, je t'en prie ma douce amie, laisse moi juste t'aimer......même si cet amour est à sens unique, je m'en contenterais mais ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner l'idée de te conquérir, il me reste encore une année à passer en ta compagnie....et je compte bien te séduire....  
  
avec toute mon affection,  
  
un ami dévoué /  
  
................WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAHHHH.......................  
  
_WHOE!!!  
  
J'ai un admirateur secret!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
je sais je sais, je suis une fille remarquable, admirable, séduisante, drôle, umble, noble, intelligente et aussi très. wHOa!  
  
je me suis cassée la gueule.....pour changer un peu...  
  
_Yaha!! j'y crois pas!  
  
Je me met à sautiller comme une gamine dans ma chambre.  
  
_MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hein? qui est ce qui a ri? qui ma fait sursauter ainsi!!  
  
Tiens ma porte de chambre est entrouverte?  
  
Je m'y glisse et trouve , Fred, George et Harry assis par terre complétement explosé de rire.  
  
Mais qu'ont ils ?   
  
Je me plante devant eux les poings sur les hanches.  
  
_Pourrais je vous demander ce que vous faites devant la porte de Ma chambre à rire comme des poltrons?!  
  
Fred se tente à parler mais il ne parvient qu'a produire d'étranges bruits entre le rire et la respiration.  
  
Je me tourne vers George, rien à faire, il est dans le même état.  
  
Ma dernière ressource, je fixe Harry.  
  
Il aborde un étrange et horriblement énervant de sourire satisfait.  
  
_mOui? nous disions donc?  
  
_et bien, c'est juste que tu es très amusante....c'est tout.  
  
HEIN?  
  
_Tu peut être plus explicite!  
  
_Heh bien, je me disais que tu t'enflamme particulièrement vite.  
  
Je doute.  
  
_Co.comment ca?  
  
Il rit doucement.  
  
_Alors, tu apprécie la lettre de ton cher admirateur?  
  
....................................  
  
Que-quoi?  
  
_....  
  
_L'admirateur....est en fait une ingénieuse idée de Fred, George et c'est moi qui ai écrit cette mmmh charmante lettre......  
  
comment.....  
  
Fred se redresse et me parle de cette horrible voie fière .  
  
_Alors tu en penses quoi de notre petite blague, ma chère.....?, alors et cette lettre enflammée? il a de l'imagination notre p'tit Potter, hein!  
  
George en rejoute.  
  
_Quelle douce vengeance.....mmmmh tu voulais jouer à la grande fille et bien voilà tu es servie! hin! En plus de ton Michael, de ton Neville et d'Harry, tu as un adimtrateur, WHOA!! j'en trépille d'excitation!  
  
George tente une vulgaire imitation de moi en train de lire la lettre, salaud!  
  
comment ....ont ils osés? je ne comprend plus rien, ils n'étaient pas fachés tout les trois............? mes frères n'en voulaient ils pas à Harry?  
  
_Ca c'est pour la dernière fois ma ptite ...parce que passer devant le tribunal Weasley...c'est pas de tout repos....mais bon, Fred et George ont été particulièrement sympathique, ils nous ont pas mal défendus...et puis faut avouer que quand ils m'ont demander j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de te voir sautiller dans ta chambre ! hahahahha! c'est vraiment trop bon!   
  
Harry me parle en riant de plus en plus, je ne supporte plus ! je ne comprend pas, le temps passe, il me dit qu'il veut qu'on soit amis, mais il fait toujours TOUT pour m'énerver! ca l'amuse!  
  
_En tout cas, tu es toujours si étourdie.....j'aurais penser que ca aurait changer avec les années...mais bon....c'est une partie de ton charme dirait on....  
  
Fred et George acquiese en me souriant ironiquement.  
  
On dirait qu'il n'attende qu'une chose.....que les insultes fusent pour que la bataille commence.  
  
pourquoi, ce jeune homme si séduisant, si gentil normalement s'amuse t'il toujours à me provoquer?! Pourquoi?!!POURQUOI!?  
  
Un autre jour, je serait partie préparer ma vengeance....aujourd'hui, je n'en ai aucune envie, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, aller m'alloger et me poser des questions phylosophique du genre..." Pour quelles raisons pensez vous que Ginny et Harry ne pourront jamais être de proches amis? developpez et discutez." ou " En quoi le fait de provoquer Ginny provoque t'il chez Harry un sentiment si intense béatitude? vous ferez de ce thème trois rouleaux de parchemins de manière composés..".......GRR  
  
Je leur lance un regard méprisable et leur claque la porte au nez.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 14 aout 2003.  
  
Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre depuis hier soir.  
  
Je ne la quitterais plus jamais. A art pour réaliser mes nouvelles résolutions.  
  
Nouvelles résolutions:  
  
_Devenir l'amie des serpentards  
  
_En faire baver à ces cons de Gryffondors  
  
_ Changer de classes ( via serpentard)  
  
_ Assassiner mes frères et le con de héros que les sorciers connaisent tous sous le nom de "survant" (survivant de mon cul, ouais!)  
  
_ Devenir une parfaite et fidèle mangemorts.  
  
_Embrasser Voldy d'amouuuuurrrr (faite qu'il n'ai plus cette face de serpent rabougris....)  
  
_ Séduir Sévy chou ( pour avoir tout plein de bonnes notes!et devenir une parfaite petite serpentarde empoisonneuse!)  
  
_ baiser avec Malfoy .  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tiens?  
  
Aurais je rêvé ou, quelqun aurait il frapper à ma porte? il y a donc une personne sur cette terre qui s'interresse à mon sort?  
  
J'ouvre doucement la porte et glisse mon regard dans l'entrebaillement de ma porte bancale et rencontre avec sursaut un regard émeraude.  
  
Je me recule précipitement et l'apprête à lui claquer magistralement la porte au nez mais suis arrêté par Harry qui ouvre la porte en grand, entre et la referme sans bruit.  
  
Je le fixe durement et me laisse choir sur le bord de mon lit tandis qu'il s'assoit sur ma chaise de bureau.  
  
_Qu'est ce tu veux?!  
  
_Je suis venu m'excuser.  
  
_Ah oui, c'est vrai ?, le grand Harry Potter serait il devenu poli? ou serait il simplement rendu compte qu'il est un peu grand pour les blagues gamines qu'il a l'habitude d'exercer depuis sa puberté?!!  
  
_ Ecoute, je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'avais pas pensé que ca t'aurait fait tant de peine.J'en suis vraiment désolé, .....  
  
_Ah oui, et bien alors, apprend un peu à penser, car c'est parce que tu ne pense pas que tu perd les personnes qui te sont chers et que tu ai....   
  
...............oh...................  
  
oh....qu'est ce que j'ai dit, mon Dieu....  
  
Ses yeux s'embrument,  
  
Il détourne rapidement le regard et semble retenir sa respiration.  
  
Je me redresse prestement .  
  
_Je....ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Harry, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ca.....  
  
Quelle conne je fais, nan mais quelle abrutie.........  
  
_Ne t'excuse pas, tu as raison, si Cedric est mort c'est à cause de ma négligence, si Sirius est mort s'en est de même d'autres mourreront encore pour essayer de me protéger, surement....à cause moi, toujours à cause de moi, je ne réfléchis jamais , je passe toujours à l'action sans penser aux conséquences et je fais du mal autour de moi, je fais mal aux personnes que j'aime et qui compte le plus pour moi....  
  
_Non, c'est faux, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai DIT! je.....j'ai dit ca sans réfléchir, parce que j'étais fachée! mais je n'en pensais pas un m......  
  
_SI, je sais bien ce que tu penses de moi! je le sais bien! alors arrête de nier et de mentir, Dit moi la vérité si tu te trouves si sincère!! DIS LA MOI!  
  
_Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises, harry.....  
  
_Dis moi la vérité sur ce que tu penses de moi, vas y si tu te trouves si sincère envers moi!  
  
_Je....écoute, je vois pas ce que tu attend de moi.  
  
_Ou alors tu es comme tous ces hypocrites qui veulent me faire croire que je suis quelqu'un de bien alors qu'ils en pensent l'opposés?! es tu comme eux Ginny.....? hein?! est tu comme ces filles qui me courent après juste pour mon nom, d'autres qui font semblant de m'apprécier mais qui craignent d'apercevoir l'ombre de Voldemort dans mon dos?! es tu de CES Filles?! de ces Gens là?!  
  
Je.....dois lui dire la vérité.....tout ce que je pense de lui....ca risque d'être dur. La vérité a toujours des bonnes et de mauvaises faces.....  
  
Bon, il faut que je la fasses,  
  
_hummmm, Je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry.  
  
tu es intelligent, drôle, amusant, séduisant * sourire amusé* , gentil et protecteur.  
  
reprend ma respiration  
  
je continu.  
  
_Mais tu es aussi terriblement négligent, énervant, grossier, étourdi, maladroit, voir de temps en temps vulgaire, tu aimes particulièrement m'énerver et me provoquer, et parfois tu ne réfléchis pas, tu fais des choix qui sont mauvais.  
  
Il reste là à me fixer, sans qu'aucun gestes ni signes ne trahissent ce qu'il ressent.  
  
_Mais, n'ais ce pas là, le comportement le plus humain qui soit. Personne n'est parfait tu sais, il y a toujours des qualités et des défauts, c'est ce qui fait que tu es différents des autres.  
  
Imagine , un monde ou tout le monde serait gentil, sans gerre ni rien, croirais tu pouvoir survivre sans ta dose d'action, de souffrance et de tristesse.  
  
moi je ne le pourrais pas, car c'est là qu'est la vie, dans ces hauts et ces bas ( wouuuah, très phylosophique tout ca!)  
  
et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ca.  
  
Pas même la mort d'un lord noir.Même pas la mort d'un gentil héros. Pas même la mort d'un être aimé. Pas même la mort d'un rat ou d'un chien. Rien ne ne change la vie, car quoiqu'il arrive, le monde continu d'exister même s'il y manque une personne importante.  
  
Pour moi, pour tous, tu es innocent de toutes ces morts, tu ne les a pas voulus, mais ce que personne ne comprend c'est que on aura beau te le répéter , c'est toi qui vois, on ne peut pas changer tes sentiments, si tu te pense coupable alors, vas y continu, car de toute facon tu es trop borné pour réussir à controler tes émotions! raaaaaah mais de toute facon, c'est bien les mecs ca! aucun controle d'eux même , de leur pensées de leurs actes ou de leurs gestes! raaalala  
  
Je viens de finir....ca peut paraitre très niait ce que je viens de dire mais bon au moins j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. J'ai étais sincère jusqu'au bout.  
  
_Bon maintenant si tu fini de déverser ta rancoeur sur moi, tu peut t'en aller Harry, car là je me sens vraiment cruche et j'ai besoin d'un groooos sommeil! ( et d'un bon rêve sur le cul de Draky!hihi stop pas de pensées obscènes maintenant, ca la fou mal!)  
  
Il se relève et ne dit rien, il a toujours cet air indifférent, Connard! je viens de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur et tu réagis même pas!  
  
_Ah avant que tu t'en aille, j'ai oublié de dire que tu étais aussi égoïste et machiste! voilà bonne nuit!  
  
Je lui fais un sourire du genre hotesse d'accueil d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter et lui indique galement la porte du doight.  
  
Un vague sourire passe sur ses lèvres.  
  
_Je peux être franc avec toi, Gin?  
  
_moui.....  
  
_C'étais un peu débile la fin de ton discours.....et même la plupart de ton discours....hé hé....  
  
HEY espèce de salaud mégalo et de....  
  
_Mais bon, tu as eut le mérite d'être la première à ma faire me sentir bien depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant. Un exploit ....  
  
* yaaaaaaahaaaaa* je fond quand il me regarde comme ca!  
  
tien que .......quoi, mais HOS!  
  
_Har.....mmmhhhh  
  
Il s'est avancé puis il m'a embrassé!! MERLIN!! je meurt! wouah ca c'est du baiser! il m'attrape par la taille comme s'il avais senti que je commancais à défaillir.  
  
_mmmhh..  
  
Il me donne un dernier doux baiser puis recule doucement et passe la porte et m'observe , un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.  
  
_un baiser, en toute amitié....  
  
Il claque la porte, et s'en va vers sa chambre d'un pas régulier, comme s'il venait de dire bonne nuit à un lampadaire! mais que! mais, grrr  
  
Dans ma tête mes pensées se brouillent et se mèlent.  
  
Mais, je ne le comprend plus rien du tout là! qu'attend il de moi à la FIN??!  
  
Je pense qu'Harry est un mec a l'esprit le plus saugrenu et compliqué qu'il m'est jamais donné de rencontrer!  
  
Pire qu'une fille! pire qu'un gamin à l'esprit tordu! pire que Voldemort pensant à un plan pour embrasser la concierge, mais roolala!   
  
à suivre...........  
  
Voili, voilou!  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,  
  
le prochain sera encore plus ambigus pour la relation, Harry/Ginny....eh eh mais quand est ce que ces deux là, vont ils finir ensemble?! quand, eh bien il faut attendre! he he he he ehe heh * sourire sadique* [ hé ho! on se clame l'auteur!] bah quoi?  
  
réponses aux reviews:  
  
Allima: bon alors voilà la suite! et j'espère que mes conseils t'aideront ! biz  
  
marymoon: bon j'espère que la suite t'a plu!!  
  
maelle: merci pour ta gentille review, bien voilà la suite! et pour mes exams ca a étais le stress total! mais bon je crois avoir à peu près( vraiment à peu près, lol) réussis, eh bien j'espère que tes partiels à toi ce sont mieux passés quand même que les miennes....  
  
Baby-chang: ahah suspens, mais qu'ont fait les frères weasleys a Harry, peut être dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
lou: marci pour ta review qui m'a fait suuuuuper plaisir! alors bon c'est pas encore maintenant qu'ils vont finir ensemble! (hé hé hé hé re-sourire sadique! niark!) mais t'inquiète pas , il va s'en passer des choses dans les prochains chapitres! ca va bouger!   
  
Jaelle: wwah heureuse que ma fic te fasse tant rire! bizzbizz  
  
titou Moony: je suis contente que t'aime ma Ginny! parce que je trouves que ce caractère lui va bien ! (avec une mère comme la sienne qui hurle facilement hé héet des frères complétement ....euh...il manque un adjectif là...)  
  
Eleanore: Kikoo, ouaiiiii j'adore trop ce bouquin, il est vraiment trop bon! et c'est vrai tu as raison, ma fic est un peu dans le même style ( sans le même niveau d'écriture biens ur! cette auteur écrit vraiment bien, j'adore vraiment!)  
  
VeroLaBarbare: merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que la suite ne t'a pas décue!  
  
Voilà! j'embrasse TOUS mes reviewers! je vous adore! et à plus tard! 


	6. Annonce de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!  
  
Bon c'était pour vous dire que je ne publierais pas de nouveaux chapitres avant au moins deux semaines, je suis en plein déménagement, et donc, je dois débrancher mon pc, faire les cartons, ranger et tout le tralala....désolée!!  
  
Mais bon, quand mon pc, sera bien rebranchée (dans ma nouvelle baraque!) et bien je me dépécherais de vite écrire dautres chapitres!  
  
Bisous à tous! Alysia  
  
CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
^_____0 


	7. dis moi ce que tu ressens

AAAAAAHHH je suis folle! j'ai deux heures de temps libre....j'ai des courbatures, un mal de tête horrible et très mais très très mal au dos, mais j'écris tout de même ce chapitre, et pourquoi? parce que j'ai des remord de rien écrire pendant deux semaines, donc pour faire patienter j'écris celui là, et le prochain chap arrive dès que j'ai emmenager! GROS GROS bizous à tous! et merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
  
Bon excusez moi mais ce chapitre sera surement très mauvais.....parce que j'a pas d'idées et que je suis très mal en point....zzzz on s'endorer t pas sur le pc!  
  
chapitre 5 je veux savoir ce que tu ressens.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 19 aout 2003.  
  
Ca y est, je l'ai dis, je le fais.  
  
Je me terre dans ma chambre, en ermite, comme j'aurais dut le faire depuis que ce cher Harry a posé les pieds dans cette foutue baraque.  
  
Je me cache, je ne sortirais que pour la rentrée, et encore....je me foutrais un sac sur la tête!   
  
et je parlerais plus qu'à mes pieds! .....enfin, je crois que je vais envoyer une lettre à Kat...........BouHou peut être pourra t'elle me remonter un tant sois peu le moral....sais t'on jamais....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
re-Le 19 aout 2003  
  
et si je sortais me promener, je pourrais peut être me perdre dans la forêt et devenir une sorte d'arbre? c'est possible ca?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
re-re-Le 19 aout 2003  
  
Ou alors, je vais fabriquer une potion pour me transformer en Draco, et faire plein de petites misères à Harry! vouuuuuui! voui voui!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
re-re-re-Le 19 aout 2003  
  
bouuuuu, pas trouvé la formule!  
  
Bon, alors, J'EN AI MARRE!!  
  
MERDE! allez, je vais aller lui parler! il faut que j'éclercice cette foutue situation à la CON!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
re-re-re-re-Le 19 aout 2003  
  
Et si j'allais tout simplement voir Hermione...hein?  
  
NON! allez un peu de cran et de courage!! allez !! finis l'ermite! finis! (bien que ca ne fais que 10 minutes que je me suis terrée dans ma chambre)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, la peur au ventre.  
  
Calme.  
  
Je descend les escaliers dans un semblant de calme.  
  
Bien, parfait, parfait, tout va parfaitement Bien!  
  
Relax......  
  
je me dirige vers le salon, personne.  
  
Bon.....  
  
Je vais vers la cuisine, personne.  
  
OK!  
  
Je respire un grand coup et explore toutes les pièces de la maison.  
  
Personnes!! personnes! mais où sont ils tous passés?!! juste quand je me décide à sortir! mais quelle merde! merde! merde! merde!  
  
raaaaaah!  
  
Ils m'ont tous abandonnés.....oinnnnn!  
  
Bon bah puisque je suis seule au monde à partir de cet instant, je vais VRAIMENT me terrer en ermite!  
  
Je vais me terrer devant la tévésilion, alors, c'est quand même plus amusant!  
  
20h00: rummmmh, tiens, les infos, moldues!  
  
21h00: oh, c'est quoi ce film? beurrk c'est quoi tout ce sang?  
  
21h30: oh!! putain, euh les moldus, ne seraient ils pas tous un peu exebitionistes? ca doit faire trois fois depuis le début du film que les deux héros baisent ensemble....  
  
21h53: mhh fais chier, oh, encore? ils étaient vraiment en manque!  
  
22h31: pourquoi tant de haine, bouuuuhouu, le seul beau gosse de ce film est mo-o-o-orrrt, snif.....  
  
22h46: tiens, un autre film? beuu, ca a l'air nul!  
  
22h59: lalalala.....ng, maman, papa? vous êtes où?  
  
22h78: lalalalalalalalalalalala.....gr....lalalalala  
  
22h825: Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent tous!!!  
  
Ca fait quand même quatre heures que je regarde la télé, et ses émissions tout à fait débile!  
  
Bon.....je me relaxe.....  
  
AHH! j'ai peur! c'était quoi ce grincement?! maman! papamamanpapamamanpapamaman....  
  
La porte d'entrée, s'est ouverte toute seule....ya personne derrière, iaaah, pourquoi ca n'arrive que quand je suis toute seule?!  
  
Je la ferme et la verroue. Pourquoi est ce que les sorciers de premiers cycle ne peuvent ils pas utiliser de magie? hein pourquoi?!  
  
parce que le ministères est CON, non, en fait Cornelius Fudge est complétement largué et intensement débile.....  
  
Nyya! je peux même pas utiliser un petit sort pour bien fermer cette porte.  
  
Bon je crois que je vais me préparer à manger.  
  
Tiens?  
  
près de l'évier une petite note flotte.  
  
Je l'attrape et la lis.  
  
/ Ginny,  
  
Vu que tu semble faire la tête aujourd'hui, je te laisse tranquille.  
  
Nous sommes tous à la réunion de l'ordre, tes frères, Hermione et Harry sont aussi avec nous, je t'embrasse ma chérie, on ne rentreras que demain, alors passes une bonne soirée.  
  
Maman./  
  
Quoi? suis toute seule?! pourquoi n'est elle pas montée me le dire, j'aurais inviter Luna, Kate et Nico! putain! tu fais chier maman!  
  
Bon au lieu de me morfondre, faut manger!  
  
Alors....que restes il?  
  
Des asperges....beurk!  
  
Des tomates, oh non, pas envie!  
  
Des pommes? et.....  
  
C'est TOUT?  
  
Ma? et la bouffe?! elle est où?  
  
Maman, a pas faut les courses?!  
  
et merrrrde.  
  
Bon bah je vais en profiter pour commencer un ptit régime!  
  
23h56: J'AI FAIM! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! après un mini bout d'asperges que j'ai faillis vomir, ieurk! et puis c'est pas une tomate et une pomme qui vont me nourrir, suis en pleine croissance moa!  
  
Tiens, ne serais ce pas, ce que Ron appelle, du wisky pur feu?  
  
oh....ca sent bizarre ....tiens et si je gouter? oh voui! voui voui voui!  
  
mmmmh, c'est très ......fort! ahhh de l'eau!!!!  
  
mhh encore un ptit verre....hps, mouaif c'est pas maaaaaal du tou-out  
  
C'est bien bon, ce truc, là? ca s'appelle k'ment déza? gnn, wouch, c'est tout brouillé, l'étiquette, woooh, c'est rigolo....héhéhéhéhé...  
  
et si ze reprenais un ptit verre de ce machin orange....mhh, ze vais finir vraiment par cracher du feu....  
  
WooOOoo?! suis fatiguée, mais zarrive po à monter les escaliers pour me coucheeeeeerr! wouO zvais tomber, 'ttention! waha!!!  
  
SBOUUUUMM  
  
iahahahaw! mes ptites fesses!  
  
za fait maleuh!  
  
Je crois que ze vais faire dodo izi, bone nuiiiit.  
  
rooooo, ronfl.....ro ro.....zzzzz  
  
_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce BORDEL monstre?!  
  
GINNY!! mais que fais tu allonger par terre?!  
  
Wo? que-quoi? WAAAAh ma tête!!! ayayayayayaya!  
  
_Maman? mais qu'est ce tu fais là?  
  
_TU ME demande ce que MOI je fais là?! ne serais ce pas à moi de te demander CA, jeune fille?!  
  
_Ce que je fais là.....euuuh....  
  
Qu'est ce que je fous là, oh fait?  
  
_Ah oh, je.....n'en sais foutrement rien....  
  
_Tu parles autrement!  
  
grr, mal à la tête, fermez là! tous!  
  
_oh oui, pardon.  
  
Je me relève, waou! la tête me tourne, légérement.  
  
_Tu es pâle.  
  
_ah oui? écoute maman, je vais monter prendre une douche, ca ira peut être mieux après...  
  
_Molly!  
  
Maman, se tourne pour faire face à mon père, qui est je dois le dire plus pâle qu' à l'habitude, tiens, que tiens t'il dans la main? on dirait une bouteille?  
  
WOUUUUUCHHH!  
  
Oh oh, viens d'avoir un flash, de moi avec une bouteille de wisky à la main, chantant devant l'écran de tévé acompagant une chanteuse médiocre dans un acapella ridicule.  
  
papa fixe son regard vers moi.  
  
Des bruits de pas se dirige dans notre direction.  
  
Un Ron entre dans la pièce le regard fatigué, suivis d'une Hermione énervée et d'un Harry lasse.  
  
Ron interpelle ma mère qui le fais taire d'un regard et refixe son regard vers moi.  
  
_Ginny......puis je savoir pourquoi cette bouteille est à moitié pleine , alors qu'on venait à peine de l'entamer avec ton père?  
  
_Euh, je dirais que l'elfe l'a but.....  
  
_Nous n'avons pas d'elfes.  
  
_euh si tu vois ca comme ca....bah c'est peut être vous? non? vous êtes sur de pas en avoir but? ou alors la goule?  
  
ya..ai vraiment mal..  
  
_NON. Nous n'en avons pas but. Et la goule ne sort jamais.  
  
_Pas une seule goute, ajoute mon père, le regard en feu.  
  
Tiens c'est rare que mon père s'énerve.  
  
_Ginny! DIS nous la vérité!!  
  
_ wouchh ma tête....weu......la vérité?....ok, bon, bah en effet, je crois en avoir bu, quelques peu.  
  
_TU EN A BU? s'en m'a permission?!  
  
_Et pourquoi ca jeune fille?!  
  
woula quand mon père donne du "jeune fille" ca signifie rien de bon...  
  
_Et bien, parce qu'il n'y avais rien à manger et que je crevais la dalle..et  
  
_Parle MIEUX que CA!  
  
Je reprend le regard flamboyant.  
  
_Et que je crevais la dalle, donc j'ai décidé de gouter ca! je me suis dit que ca me calmerait d'en boire, j'ai commencé à en boire et je me suis sentie parfaitement calme et bien, donc j'ai décidée d'en boire encore plus.  
  
_tu avoue donc avoir but cette bouteille?  
  
_Oui, c'est bien moi.  
  
Ma mère me fixe, elle est aussi rouge que son pull, wwo je vais le sentir passer celui là. j'aurais peut être mieux fait de me taire.  
  
_Et bien tu va de suite monter dans ta chambre et réfléchir à ce que tu viens de faire, tu es punis de....  
  
_Et en passant maman, je ne me serais pas saouler si vous m'aviez prénenut que vous étiez partis! moi j'ai eut la frousse ici, toute seule! en plus j'avais rien à manger et je me suis inquiétée pour vous toute la journée!!  
  
J'entend Ron ricanner un : oh pove choute elle a eut peur du méchant poste de tévé.  
  
_La ferme Ron!  
  
_Tu ne parles pas comme ca à ton frère Ginny! renchérit ma mère.  
  
_wouais Ginny tu me parles pas comme ca!  
  
_La ferme Ron! cris ma mère.  
  
_Mais....  
  
Hermione grommelle un: houhou, je dois monter dans la chambre j'ai un tas de devoirs à finir!  
  
Harry en rajoute: oh oui moi aussi!tout untas de devoirs, trèèès durs et très longs et euh, voilà.  
  
et Ron conclus: moi j'ai aucune envie de rester dans cette même pièce!  
  
Hermione regarde Ron le regard choqué et Harry lui flanquent sa main sur sa bouche ( la mainde harry sur la bouche de ron) et Ils dégerpissent l'air faussement réjouis et heureux, maman se met alors à me hurler dessus parlant de crises d'adolescences et de jeunes inconcients, de drogues, de sexe, de tout, je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, je me met tout de même à paniquer, le visage de maman passe par des teintes de rouges diverses, espérons que sa tête n'explose pas sous la pression.  
  
_VA DANS TA CHAMBRE!  
  
Tiens elle vient de finir , je peux réécouter ce qu'elle daigne me faire comprendre.  
  
Je prend un air désolé et remonte en vitesse l'escalier et m'enferme dans ma chambre.  
  
WOUCHOU!  
  
J'AI MAL!!! TRES TRES MAL! saleté wisky, plus jamais!jamais!  
  
AYA!   
  
Je crois que je vais m'allonger.....  
  
Bouhouhou.....j'ai encore plus mal, allongé, ca me donne le vertige...ieurk, c'est comme le mal de mer, mal au coeur....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 20 aout 2003  
  
Ca y est, yé pu mal! yé fais une tite sieste!  
  
Heureusement que hier soir, il n'y avais pas d'autres alcool, sinon....à l'heure qu'il est, je serais morte....d'un coma étillique....tu es conne Gin, la plus conne des filles, et je dirais même la plus connes de toute les filles, bébés, vieilles, mamans, vieilles filles, adolescentes et centennaire qui puissent exister! nan mais je suis d'une débilité extraordinaire, me bourrer la gueule comme ca! nan mais ca va pas, j'ai comme qui dirais quelques remords.....en plus maman doit vraiment m'en vouloir....oh et puis z'men fou! c'est con que Harry n'étais pas là.....il aurait pu se bourrer la gueule avec moi et on aurait passer une nuit folle! wohohoho! la prochaine fois que je me saoule, je l'invite!  
  
Na an! je ne l'invite pas, parce que sinon, je crois que ca va devenir encore plus compliqué avec lui, nan mais c'est vrai, premièrement, je l'embrasse, puis je le vois tout nu * sourire lubrique* pis il m'embrasse.....bon la prochaine fois, on fais un gosse?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
_Ginny! faut que je te parle!  
  
WHOOOOéé?!  
  
Hermione se tient devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, elle est entrer dans ma chambre, sans frapper (et la politesse, non mais hos?) et ca fait la 3564 fois de ma vie que je sursaute. (vi, vi, je tiens le compte maintenant!)  
  
Je prend un air las.  
  
_Oui, Hermi, qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire?  
  
elle s'assoit à côté de moi et prend son air le plus digne, mais j'apercois de petites rougeurs à ses joues.  
  
_Oh.Eu. c'est au sujet de.ton, hum, frère.  
  
Je prend un air de mathématicienne experte.  
  
_Et euh, duquel parles tu, car j'ai moi même du mal, à faire le compte maintenant.  
  
_Sois pas bête Gin!  
  
_Alors, qu'est ce que ce cher Ron à encore fais de travers que je puisse le pourrir un peu?  
  
Elle semble mal à l'aise.  
  
_Et bien........  
  
Allez accouche!  
  
_Et bien, Rien.  
  
Qué?  
  
_Comment ca, rien?  
  
_Rien. il ne fait rien du tout! il ne fait rien pour que notre relation évolue! et moi, je.j'ai compris à quel point, je. je tenais. .....à lui.J'ai enfin compris...  
  
Je lève les bras au ciel et lance avec une voie solennel.  
  
_Alleluya.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Et bien au moins, maintenant, tu te rend compte de tes sentiments. C'est déjà un bon point, tu ne crois pas?  
  
_pffff, de toute facon,j'ai toujours l'impression d'être larguée, niveau sentiments!  
  
_Je vois, dis moi est ce que ca te prend de temps en temps de penser des trucs du genre: je suis toujours la dernière au courant et même, le jour de mon mariage, mon fiancé attendra devant l'autel avec les invités et tout, et moi je serais tranquillement chez moi en train de siroter un thé tout en lisant calmement combien de meurtres les mangemorts ont commis durant la semaines.  
  
Hermione relève la tête et éclate de rire.  
  
_J'espère que ca ne m'arrivera jamais un truc comme ca!  
  
Je rie aussi.  
  
_Mais non!  
  
Moi je suis sure que ca pourrais m'arriver, j'aurais bel air tiens!  
  
_Bof, en tout cas, ca arrive à tout le monde douter tu sais....  
  
J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être devenue la psy de l'histoire, là! nan mais c'est vrai, je vais finir par me faire payer 10 gallions la consultation!  
  
_Je le sais bien, mais maintenant que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments, et bien, je veux que ca ce concrétise.....enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
C'est bien la première fois que j'entend Hermione douter!  
  
ce jour est à marquer d'une croie!  
  
_ Oui, je comprend.....et si tu veux. je t'aiderais....  
  
Qoui, c'est moi qui parles là?  
  
_Oui, je t'aiderais à séduire Ron.  
  
Mais non, non non non non non!!! je suis folle!  
  
folle, véritablement, entièrement et connement folle.  
  
Wouhou  
  
Séduir Ron, lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aime....................NAN MAIS JE DIS DES TRUCS VRAIMENT CON DES FOIS! elle sera morte avant qu'il ne comprenne la nature de ses sentiments!!!  
  
na an! hermi, me regarde pas comme ca! elle semble toute contente et son morale semble être au top.  
  
_C'est vrai? tu ferais ca? pour moi? je t'adore!  
  
Elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse.  
  
A ce moment là, Ron et Harry entre dans la chambre et nous considèrent d'un regard surpris.  
  
Je vois Ron réprimait un sourire tandis que qu'Harry ne se gène pas pour me faire un grand sourire idiot.  
  
il lance d'un air joyeux  
  
_Ca y est, elle se sont reconverties! après tant de malheurs près des hommes elles ont enfin décidés de vivre un amour plainement féminin! ohhh c'est beau l'amouuuur!  
  
HEIN?  
  
WWWWW AAAAHHHH tu me saoule, un jour tu m'aime, un jour tu m'aime pas, un jour je suis ta soeur un autre ton amante! il faudrait savoir môssieur! je peux pas être tout à la fois!  
  
Suis pas super women!   
  
mais bien sur le gentil et noble Harry Potter s'en contre fiche, pour lui c'est celon l'humeur qu'il me choisis!  
  
Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers lui d'un pas fauve.  
  
Je l'attrape par le col de son tee shirt, et l'approche à quelques centimètres de mon visage, il me lance un regard surpris.  
  
_Et si on m'étais les choses au clair, potter?  
  
_mmmmh. Il semble amusé. Pourquoi pas?  
  
Je lui saisis la main et le tire hors de la chambre en lancant un regard entendu à Hermione.  
  
_Bon on vous laisse tout les deux, amusez vous bien!et pas de cochonneries, hein? Hermione me lance un regard noire, je lui rend un sourire resplendissant, je regarde Ron, il ne semble pas comprendre le sarcasme, bon et bien c'est pas gagné!  
  
Je tire Harry dehors et le plaque contre un arbre.  
  
_Bon et bien, allons y, tirons les choses au clair. Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour moi?! qu'attend tu de moi?!  
  
Il me carresse la joue et commence d'une voie tendue.  
  
_Pourquoi cette question?  
  
_C'est trop trouble! des fois tu es si gentil, des fois immonde, des fois, aimants, des fois calins.....je ne comprend plus rien!  
  
_hinn, c'est peut être à toi de me le dire.  
  
_Quoi? que. nan mais tu débloques, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé!  
  
_Mais c'est toi qui a commencé, tu m'a dit que tu disais au revoir comme ca aux personnes que tu aiment, et bien j'ai décidé d'adopter ta....mmh, philosiphie....hahahaha! je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs, et je crois que Cho, l'a apprécié aussi! hahaha!  
  
Je palis et serre les dents, non! par pitié, Ginny ne pleure pas! ne pleure pas......s'il te plait retiens toi.....  
  
trop tard, je fond, et j'éclate en sanglot comme une gamine, au lieu de lui crier dessus, au lieu de l'ignorer, au lieu de lui dire que c'est un GROS con, je pleure, mes nerfs ont vraiment lacher! mais ca fait tant de temps que je l'aime! tant de temps passé à penser à lui, tant de temps perdut pour finalement me faire entendre dire que pour lui tout ca n'est qu'un jeu, un simple jeu, un jeu pervers et minable.  
  
Je m'appuis sur lui et répète inlassablement: pourquoi tu fais tout ca? pourquoi?! POURQUOI?!  
  
_Ginny......écoute moi....  
  
Il me relève la tête et fixe son regard vert dans mon regard mouillé.  
  
_ Je dois te dire que.....  
  
à suivre...........  
  
AHAHA!! finis c'est finis!:! wouhoh! c'est pas trop tôt!  
  
bon ce chapitre est pas super mais bon, j'avais des remords de rien poster pendant deux semaines alors je me suis bouger le cul! plutôt les doights! lol et j'ai écris ce chapitre pour vous faire plaisirs à touss! bon promis promis que le chapitre prochain sera mieux!!!!!  
  
Vous adore tous!  
  
bizzz Alysia à bientôt! 


	8. une vérité troublante

Hello à tous!  
  
bon alors personnellement, ce chapitre est mon préféré et le dernier noté le bien, parce qu'on voit bien l'évolution de la relation de nos petits zéros(euh..héros..en fin, m'avez compris quoi!)  
  
chapitre 6 Une vérité troublante  
  
Il me relève la tête et fixe son regard vert dans mon regard mouillé.  
  
_Je dois te dire que....je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'en sais sais foutrement rien  
  
............  
  
_....je n'aime pas Cho, je pense l'avoir aimé il y a deux ans..tout comme je pensais être amoureux de Kat il y a un an.Humf! c'est marrant ca! on pense toujours que nos sentiments sont vrais et forts, mais ils sont trompeurs..tout ce que je pensais n'était qu'illusion..mes sentiments changent, ils ne sont jamais pareils, d'une année à l'autre...alors comment veux tu que je définissent mes sentiments envers toi? comment veux tu que je fasses la différence entre amitié et amour.....entre attirance et platitude....  
  
........  
  
_Je ne peux distingué le vrai du faux...que veux tu que je te dises?  
  
Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, que je ne suis qu'un rustre, qu'un sale con, ou tout ce qui te passes par la tête, mais sache que je ne le fais pas exprès..... comment pourrais je être sur, que ces sentiments en moi, ne disparaitront pas d'eux même dans quelques mois... tu n'es peux être qu'une passade pour moi, peux être n'est ce qu'un jeux... je n'arrive jamais à comprendre .  
  
_...............c'est normal.....  
  
Je baisse la tête et souffle.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu dis? il essaye d'entrevoir mon visage, mais je baisse encore plus la tête laissant mes cheuveux tomber et couvrir mon visage entièrement.  
  
_C'est normal..tu n'a jamais ouvert ton coeur aux autres...  
  
_........que veux tu dire?  
  
_ C'est vrai tu ne l'a jamais ouvert ou alors tu ne l'ouvre qu'à moitié, tu a peur de souffrir..  
  
_Non....non c'est faux!  
  
Je relève vivement la tête en proie à une violente rage.  
  
_SI! et tu le sais pertinement!  
  
je reprend plus doucement.  
  
_Tu n'a jamais essayé avant cet été de me connaître, tu n'as jamais révélé à qui que ce soit, tes sentiments, tu n'as jamais pleuré sur l'épaule d'un ami! tu n'as jamais rien fait qui prouve que tu sois bel et bien vivant! tu as un véritable coeur de MARBRE! tu n'a jamais révélé que t'a rage, jamais ta peine jamais ton amour, jamais ton affetion .jamais ta peur!  
  
Il reste pétrifié, les yeux dans le vague, sans rien dire, mesurant la dureté de mes paroles, moi aussi je me tais, je ne me savais pas si dure, pas si réaliste, la petite fille peureuse et réveuse semble s'en être allé d'elle même.... avec les années, sans que je ne m'en rende compte...  
  
_Et avant que tu ne réalise à quel point les gens ont besoins de savoir tes sentiments, ils seront tous partis, croyant que tu ne les aimes pas...et tu seras seul avec tes regrets! et ton sale égocentrisme! tu ne peux pas être seul à faire des choix, car en amour, on est pas seul à aimer, il faut être deux!!  
  
Tout est dis....  
  
Il n'y a rien a ajouté ou a retiré, tout et vrai mais pourtant, je vais encore plus mal qu'avant, je me sens lasse de tout ca, comme une étrangère....je préférerais ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, n'avoir jamais croisé ce regard si sure et si fragile à la fois   
  
_Et bien....  
  
Il rit doucement, et se rappuie négligemment contre l'arbre.  
  
_Tu penses que je n'ouvre pas assez mon coeur.. c'est peut être vrai....du moins du votre point de vue, à toi et aux autres....  
  
Il souri amerement au vide et entreferme les yeux, puis son visage se fait dur, plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais connu.  
  
_Mais peut être n'ais je pas envie d'ouvrir mon coeur, peut être que je préfère la facilité...  
  
Je continu ma voix tremblote, je ne suis plus sure de rien.  
  
_Ce n'est pas avec la facilité que tu garderas tes amis.... tu trouves que Ron et hermione s'éloignent, c'est peut être un peu vrai,Hermione aime Ron, Ron ne comprend pas encore ce genre de sentiment, mais c'est toi qui les fait s'éloigner.... avec ta froideur, avant quand je te regardais, tu avais toujours le regard chaud et plein de vie, mais aujourd'hui rien n'est plus pareil.....  
  
_OH, et que propose tu pour me soigner ?une suggestion,miss?  
  
_Que tu te réveille un peu! stop cette mélancolie, j'en sais rien moi, putain, mais ouvre les yeux, merde!  
  
_Et comment veux tu que je le fasses?! je ne peux RIEN faire! tout est trop parfait comme ca! je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne que moi ne subissent ce que j'ai resentit il y a deux ans! personne tu m'entend?! je préfère m'éloigner pour mieux les préserver....et d'ailleur je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ca! tu m'embrouille l'esprit avec ton charabia de bonne soeur, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide!  
  
Il me repousse violemment et se dirige vers la maison.  
  
Je lui rattrape le bras et lui bloque le passage, il faut absolument en finir....  
  
_Harry, s'il te plait....écoute moi....  
  
Il me repousse de plus belle.  
  
_Ne t'approches pas de moi! je...je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme MOI j'ai souffert!!  
  
_Mais de quoi parles tu?! BODEL de MERDE, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider!  
  
_Mais je ne veux pas de ton aide! laisse moi!  
  
Il me regarde une derrière fois, tourne les talons et s'en va, crispant les poings et la machoir sous la rage .  
  
VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD SI TU VEUX PAS DE MON AIDE!! de toute façon j'arrête de t'aimer quand je veux moi! tu vaux même pas le peu d'interêt que je te porte! et crois moi, maintenant tu te débrouille seul! je me fou en hors service!! de toute facon, c'est bon, je t'aime plus, beuuuuuuh!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 23 aout 2003  
  
Ca fait maintenant quelques jours que j'ai laissé tomber l'affaire "Harry Potter", je me suis résignée, et je laisse la place à une autre, alors mesdemoiselles faites la queue, mais on ne se bouscule pas, pas de bagarre non plus! il n'en vaut pas la peine...  
  
Il faudrait que je reprenne tout à zéro, bon je disais.....  
  
_arrêter mon obssession pour ce mec(presque acquis...moui....)  
  
_arrêter de compter ses sourires ( mouaif,......)  
  
_arrêter de penser à lui ( une question? ca inclue les fantasmes aussi? parce que moi je voudrais dire que.....quoi? que je me taises?..bon...)  
  
_arrêter d'écrire des foutus résolutions qui ne marchent même pas (hé hé dur....)  
  
_oublier jusqu'à son existence (bon, faut que j'arrête aussi les fantasmes alors, bah chai po moi..)  
  
_et surtout oublier la douceur de ses lèvres....(NGGAAA très très dur...)  
  
_ ARRETER DE PENSER QUE J'Y ARRIVERAIS!! (moui moui, je suis de plus en plus réaliste!)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 31 aout 2003  
  
Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 aout, le soleil bat son plain dehors, la chaleur est suffocante, aucun nuage en vue, aucun trouble, enfin un seul bug ..moi.  
  
Oui, en effet, je n'arrive pas à profiter de cette dernière journée de beau temps, cette dernière journée avant la rentrée scolaire et tout le boulot qui va avec! je sais pas ce qui bug chez moi! j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes! bouhouu  
  
Je m'ennuis alors que j'aurais tout simplement pu aller m'éclater au lac avec Kat, Luna et Nico, et un de leur copain, qui parait-il, est trèèèès mignon et trèès interressé....alors pourquoi ais je dit non, à Nico? hein, pourquoi? j'aurais pu faire connaissance avec ce cher garcon, très intelligent du point de vue de Kat, très drôle du point de vue de Nico, et hyyyper Sexyyyy du point de vue de Luna!  
  
Je suis vraiment bête des fois moi! allez je vais aller les rejoindre, un problème moi? noooon! po du tout! po du tout!  
  
bon allez, j'y vais!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
J'attrape une robe trainant au pied de mon lit l'enfile, chausse des escarpins noires assortis, attrape un petit sac y fourre un maillot de bain deux pièces et une brosse.  
  
Je jette mon journal sur mon lit, et sort de ma chambre me paignant un large sourire hypocrite au visage.  
  
J'arrive devant la porte et cris à a mère que je part voir mes amis au lac.  
  
Elle acquiese et me précise de ne pas rentrer trop tard, car rentrée des cours oblige!  
  
J'ouvre la porte et traverse le jardin, une ombre me passant furtivement sur le visage tandis que j'apercois Ron, Hermione et Harry chahuter bruyamment.  
  
Je fixe mes yeux droit devant moi et fais signe d'ignorance.  
  
Je sens sur moi le regard lourd d'Hermione.  
  
C'est vrai que j'avais promis de l'aider pour Ron, et ca fait tout de même une semaine que je m'esquive de la maison pour me balader seule ou aller voir mes amis, je ne leur ai pas adressé la parole depuis, elle a l'air de m'en vouloir quelques peu.  
  
Promis, ce soir je vais la voir pour commencer à l'aider! si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée!  
  
Je traverse la forêt qui se tient à la lisière de notre maison, pour aller au lac, qui moi, Nico Kat et Luna avons l'habitude d'utiliser durant l'été.  
  
_HEY HO! HEY VIRGIN! eh! t'es venu? génial!  
  
Nico m'attrape par la taille et me colle une bise bruyante sur la joue et me dirige vers un jeune homme blond chahutant avec Luna dans l'eau.  
  
Tiens? Luna fera t'elle du charme à ce mec? mouaif, faudrait qu'on parle toute les deux! ca fait longtemps qu'elle m'a pas raconté ses foirages amoureux ! ca me manque! faut dire cet été j'ai été principalement préocuppé par l'autre!  
  
_Gabriel!  
  
Le blond se retourne comme dans une pub pour des produits estétiques affichant un sourire de jeune premier.  
  
Il se dirige vers nous et baisse son regard vers moi.  
  
_Eh bien Nico, tu nous présente?  
  
_Bien sur! eh bien, Nico voici Virgina dit Virgin " Nico fait une grimace sous mon coup de pied" une de mes meilleures amies. Gin, Voici, Gabriel! c'est un étudiant étranger, il vient d'Amérique, de l'institut de Norwick [ ca n'existe pas bien sur, pris de mon imagination et pour le nom, lol, j'ai fermé les yeux et zai tapé au hazard, j'ai bien sur un peu arrangé après, et voilà le résultat, tada!] il est venut en vacances chez son oncle, je l'ai rencontré l'été dernier et on a sympathisés!  
  
Nico conclut et part piquer une tête tandis que le jeune premier me pose des tas de questions.  
  
Il faut avouer qu'il est très mignon( mhhh jolie postérieur...), mais je n'ai pas le coeur à parler aujourd'hui, et puis je sais pas y a quelque chose dans son attitude qui m'énerve peut être est ce que c'est parce qu'il a les yeux plutôt baladeurs , ou bien tout simplement sa fierté naturelle qui émane inlassablement de toutes ses paroles et qui a le don de lui donner des faux-airs d'Harry, et qui me saouuule par dessus tout! j'ai déjà assez donné avec les mecs comme ca merci bien! je laisse sa chance à Luna qui a l'air énervé de me voir parler de la sorte avec lui.  
  
Je m'éloigne prétextant un étourdissement, attrape mon sac à dos, et me dirige vers la lisière du bois, cherchant un endroit sombre où me changer.  
  
J'enfile rapidement mon maillot bleu qui contraste joliement avce mes yeux, et qui merci Merlin! ou plutôt Kat n'est pas troué, en effet, l'été dernier on a fait une comme qui dirait légère connerie moi et les autres, on a découvert une cascade un peu plus loin, et on a voulus s'y baigner, manque de bol, y'avais un pitit animal po très content qu'on lui pique son coin d'eau...héhéhé on l'a senti passer celui la! j'ai eut des brulures partout pendant un bon mois...  
  
Je me dirige vers la lisière de la forêt, en plein dans mes pensées et oh fait que vais je faire pour.....WWWWWWWAAAAH oh shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!!  
  
Et si on faisait demi tour?!!  
  
J'apercois de loin, Hermione éclaboussé un Ron essayant tout bonnement d'enfiler son maillot cacher par une serviette.  
  
Avec un peu de chance , Harry aura été fatigué, il sera partis dans la chambre de Ron se reposer! pas vrai?.............................et fuck! il était tout simplement sous l'eau.............GRRR ca ne lui a pas suffit de voler ma dignité de voler mon coeur, il me vole aussi mes amis! je le hais! je le hais! yataaaa!  
  
Bon je fais quoi maintenant? première solution, je file en douce, seconde solution, je fais comme si de rien n'était et je profite de ma journée, enfin j'essaye, mais je ne donne pas le plaisir à Harry de me voir partir et renoncer comme une lache.  
  
Bon..........la première solution me parait meilleure, mais la seconde plus flatteuse......  
  
_Hey! Gin! tu es là! je me demandait où tu étais!  
  
hey merrrrde, vla l'autre pot de colle, écoute Gaby-chou, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais........je t'aime pas.....tu m'excuseras.  
  
Je lui fais un grand sourire crispé.  
  
Il me lance un regard interrogateur, bon loupé! je suis pas doué pour jouer l'hypocrite! faudrait que je m'entraine! ou que je prenne des cours.......je demanderais à Sévy!  
  
_ Bah comme tu le vois, j'étais partie me changer.  
  
_Bien, très bien.  
  
Hummmmmm, quelle charmante conversation!   
  
_Bon, je vais me baigner, me lance t'il joyeusement, tu viens?  
  
J'apercois du coin de l'oeil Harry assis sur un rocher qui ressort légérement de l'eau. J'enrage, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiis, c'est MON rocher, pas le tiens! alors dégage de là! sale gosse!  
  
_Bof je sais paaaAA mais.!!!! hey on se calme coco! il m'a attrapé le bras et me précipite dans l'eau riant à gorge déployé, heureusement qu'il regard devant lui, car sinon, il aurait du faire face à mon immonde rictus, et à ma grimace vulgère.  
  
Hermione m'apercois, et réprime un fou rire, se plongeant la tête dans l'eau.  
  
SPPPLLLLLLLAAACCCCHHHH  
  
Bleuurrrrrrp! de l'air!! AAAAh! nan mais c'est un danger publique ce mec! d'abord, on se connait pas! il me fais faire une crise cardiaque, me précipite comme un malade dans l'eau et me nois à moitié, mais qu'ais je fait au bon Dieu, pour toujours tomber sur des gros nazes?!  
  
Je m'extirpe difficilement de sa poigne, Luna arrive vers nous, et commence à l'éclabousser, j'en profite pour plonger et m'en aller discrètement sous l'eau vers le centre du lac.  
  
Iouf, un peu de tranquillité!  
  
Bon, euh la prochaine fois que je veux essayer de me trouver quelqu'un, je crois que je le ferais toute seule! plus jamais lier des liens avec les amis ou les connaisances de mes frères, ou de mes amis! peut être que la prochaine fois, je trouverais un moldu, bin simple, bien gentil et tranquil!  
  
Pas un malade mental doublé d'un tordu du cerveau à l'allure de mégalo du 20ème siècle!  
  
atchhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! snirf....baouuu, en pluz de za, ze m'enrume!   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 31 aout 2002  
  
10:00 pm: ouou! je viens à peine de finir mes bagages! je suis un peu fatiguée et ca fait quand même deux heures, que je suis en train de les faire, je crois que je vais dormir maintenant pour être en forme pour demain! en plus le lac ca m'a litteralement crevée! et pi, faut dire que ce Gabriel m'a achevé! il m'a collé comme un tit chien chien toutttttttte la journée! raaah shit! faite qu'il ne revienne jamais en Angleterre! faite que je ne le revoie jamais! faite que....WHAAH............  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hermione rentre dans ma chambre et s'étale sur mon lit, tranquilement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Je l'observe d'un oeil tout en refermant mon journal.  
  
Elle ne dit rien et contemple ses ongles de manière satisfaite.  
  
Je soupire bruyamment.  
  
_Quoi? qu'est ce qu'il y a?!   
  
_hummmmmm, moa? oh rien........rien du tout, hum hum.....  
  
RAAAAH  
  
_Bon tu me dit ce qu'il y a ou quoi?! parce que....excuse moi, mais bon je te vois pas souvent avec ce sourire de crétine satisfaite!  
  
Eller me lance un regard noir mais reprend bonne mine tout en se taisant.  
  
Je suis vraiment fatiguée et zai vraiment po envie de la contempler sourire niaisement toute la nuit, bon elle ne dit rien? ok!  
  
Je la bouscule sur un coin du lit, lui balance un coussin sur la tête, ferme la lumière, me glisse sous la couette, et ferme les yeux avec un soupir satisfait.  
  
Je l'entend protester.  
  
_Mais Gin!  
  
_Raaaaa, désolée, mais si tu me dit pas ce que tu sais que je sais très bien que tu dois absolument me dire, dis le moi maintenant ou alors tu dors et tu me le diras demain! mais j'ai vraiment besoin de SOM_MEIL! alors bonne nuit!  
  
Elle se redresse et s'assis.  
  
_Eh bien.............  
  
Je soupire.  
  
_Eh bien........quoi?!  
  
_Eh bien......je pense que ma relation avec Ron, a bien avancé.....  
  
Tiens, mon frère aurait il enfin appris ce que veux dire aimé?  
  
_Comment ca?  
  
_Eh bien......  
  
Oh mais elle me saoule celle là, avec ces "eh bien......"   
  
_ACCOUCHE!  
  
_Hé du clame.........'elle rit doucement et reprend de sa voie douce ' eh bien, tout a l'heure au lac, on s'est un peu éloignés, et........  
  
_ET?  
  
_Et.........il m'a dit qu'il était heureux, qu'on soit toujours aussi proche, qu'il était heureux qu'on soit toujours amis......et il m' a embrassé......aaaahh....  
  
_Il t'a embrassé? RON? Ron .....t'a embrassé?! ouou! mais c'est qu'il se réveille le tit rouquin!  
  
Hermione soupire de plus belle.  
  
_Bon, c'était qu'un tout petit bisou, mais...c'était magique.....  
  
Je ris doucement.  
  
_ahhhhhh, enfin, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse, sur les lèvres mais bon, ce sera pour la prochaine fois......ahhhh  
  
J'allume la lumière.  
  
_Quoi? il t'a embrassé sur la joue?  
  
_Moui, c'était tout mimi......  
  
KOOOOAAA?! mais c'est....c'est....ca....craint!après tant d'année?! un simple petit bisous.....  
  
Elle appelle ca un baiser? et pi.......Ron quand est ce qu'il se reveille! oh moi je vais aller lui tirer les oreilles au frérot! il va voir un peu!  
  
_Hermione, tu appelle ca une évolution....?  
  
_Mais oui! il ne m'avais jamais embrassé sur la joue avant! c'était toujours moi qui le faisais! et puis, tu sais ton frère, c'est pas un rapide........  
  
_Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre!  
  
_.........mouaif.....de toute facon, t'a raison, c'ést minable, rien qu'un tout petit bisous de rien du tout......ca veut rien dire......  
  
Glurps, opppps!  
  
_Mais non! hermi, je voulais pas dire ca! et puis tu va voir, moi je vais aller le voir Ron, et puis la prochaine fois qu'il va pour te faire un bisous sur la joue, tu détourne la tête! comme ca, tu seras sure de l'avoir ton baiser de cinema!  
  
Et pi ca va peut être le réveiller!  
  
Je lui fais un grand sourire éclatant.  
  
_T'inquiète mione, je m'occupe de tout!  
  
De toute facon j'ai rien d'autre à faire de mon temps, alors je vais m'occuper de leur cas, et aujourd'hui, une nouvelle Ginny est née! appeler moi maintenant, docteur love! hé hé!...........................................................................................................................pit-oy-a-ble........!  
  
Cette nuit là, fut très bizarre, je suis resté comme dans un brouillard épais, Hermione dormant comme une masse à côté de moi, et moi me tournant de tout sens , cherchant desesperement le sommeil. Je crois m'être endormie aux alentour de trois heures, se fut la pire nuit de ma vie!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 1 septembre 2003  
  
9 pm: Et voilà! tout est près, mes valises sont finis, j'attend patiemment qu'Hermione terminent les siennes, tout en restant silencieuse à ses questions du genre "c'est quoi ce journal?" "tu écris un journal intime maintenant?" "tu n'es pas....effrayé par eux,....tu sais à cause de ta..?.. _ Je le sais Hermione!!!" enfin bon, j'essaye de la supporter.......mais là, je vais craquer...............elle recommence.." Ginny, je suis tellement stressé, cette année, tu sais que je passe mes ASPICs, bouu, je veux pas.... _raaaaah mione tu es surement la plus intelligente élève du pays, alors aucune raison de t'inquieter!!!!"   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Je claque la couverture de mon journal, attrape ma baguette, et file m'installer dehors, loin de toute cette agitation..  
  
Je m'assois dans l'herbe et observe la maison, me gravant lentement, brique par brique, son image, pensant que peut être nous finirons par devoir partir à cause de la guerre, la guerre des Sorciers et DU lord noir.  
  
Je ris doucement en me rapellant, ma quatrième année à Poudlard, les événements étaient dramatiques, Fudge ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, on avais former un groupe de DCFM à cause de l'incompétente d'Ombrage, on s'étaient appeler "l'Armée de Dumbledore", à l'époque je sortais avec cet imbécile de Mickael...........au bout du compte, peut être est ce moi le problème.......quand je sors avec un gars ca finit toujours mal, ca doit être moi......enfin, je finis par le croire.....  
  
Une personne s'assoit à mes côtés et me parle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas......tu le reverras ton chez toi! tu sais, la guerre est bien développé, mais tout ira bien ........pas vrai? ce n'était pas ta phrase préférée?  
  
Je tourne la tête et l'apercoit, il est assis à mes côtés, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Il sent mon regard lourd et tourne les yeux vers moi.  
  
_ Me regarde pas comme ca.....dis, on est toujours amis?  
  
..............peut être est ca la meilleure des solutions.....  
  
Je ne peux lui dire Non, même si l'envie m'en tiraille.  
  
_Je.....ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui.  
  
_Ah. je suis rassuré alors.....tu sais j'aurais aimé avoir une soeur comme toi.  
  
_ Ah? et bah moi j'aurais pas aimé t'avoir pour frère, tu peut être pire que Fred et George réunis!  
  
Je ris.  
  
_Tu sais, je ne t'aime plus.......je t'assure! je lui fais un grand sourire en disant ca.  
  
Il me rend mon sourire.  
  
_C'est mieux ainsi......  
  
quoi?  
  
_Maintenant, je peux te le dire alors, puisque tu ne m'aime plus.....  
  
_Me dire quoi?  
  
_Te dire que je ne pourrais surement pas vous protéger......  
  
Quoi? mais nous protéger de quoi?  
  
_que veux tu dire?  
  
_Dans cette bataille, je ne suis pas sur que le bien triompheras...... je pense que Voldemort gagnera, alors, moi je mourrais.  
  
Quoi?! mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? pourquoi dit il ca? je ne comprend rien!  
  
_Mais Harry......on n'en sait rien....on ne sais pas qui gagnera, qui perdra, l'avenir nous le dira et puis, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier au monde, il vaincra Voldemort! j'en suis persua.....  
  
_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le saigneur des ténèbres approche....  
  
_Quoi....?  
  
_....il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois....  
  
_Harry mais que dis t......  
  
_ET le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore....  
  
_Mon Die....  
  
_..Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit.....  
  
_Arrête! je t'en prie stop ca tout de sui.....  
  
_....Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.......   
  
Mais qu'est ce que? que vient il de dire.....ca ressemble à cette   
  
_La prophétie......c'est ca, non? c'est la prophétie que Voldemort voulait....tu l'as donc entendu.....tu nous a tous mentis?  
  
_Pour ne pas vous faire de peine, pour ne pas vous effrayer car de toute facon, votre destin à tous repose sur moi, et moi.......je ne suis qu'un simple sorcier, je ne suis pas tout puissant,......ne le dis à personne, je te l'ai dit à toi, parce que je te devais pour une fois, la vérité, tu l'as voulue? tu l'as eut! maintenant tu comprend , ce que je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu t'accroche à moi.....si c'est pour souffrir quand je disparaitrais...  
  
_Pourquoi?! pourquoi est ce que c'est à toi de faire ca?! tu es trop jeune! et Dumbledore mais qu'est ce qu'il fou?! putain! ce sont tous des gros salauds! comment peuvent ils te laisser comme ca?! ca n'est pas à toi de l'affronter! il existe beaucoup de sorciers plus vieux et plus forts de part le monde! pourquoi pas eux?! pourquoi............tu n'as pas à faire ca....  
  
_Je devrais le faire de toute facon, puis qu'aparement, on ne peux changer son destin!   
  
Il sourit comme si toute cette discution ne l'inquietait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Je m'en veut de l'avoir traiter d'irresponsable.......  
  
_Harry......  
  
_Je m'en doutais, est ce que tu comprend pourquoi je ne vous l'ai pas dit à toi et Ron et Hermione? est ce que tu vois t'a réaction? tu crois que je vais aller gacher peut être mes dernières années à vivre à regarder mes proches me lancer des regards inquiets....na annn! moi je te dis! faut profiter de la vie, tant qu'il en est encore temps!  
  
_Tu sais Harry, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas te surprotéger....comme uen tite mère poule....hahah  
  
en disant ces mots je sens monter les larmes en moi, Harry l'apercois, il me serre tendrement contre lui, m'embrassent, le front, les paupières, les joues et le cou....  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tout ira bien, tout ora pour le mieux....  
  
C'était une matiné ensoleillé de septembre, je crois que je le garderais en mémoire toute ma vie, car la perception de savoir que son plus grand amour peut mourir du jour au lendemain est la chose la plus terrifiante à affronter....  
  
Je me souviens de cette journée en détail, quelques minutes après cette grande révélation, nous sommes parties tous pour la gare, et j'ai passé ma journée lugubrement dans mon coin à me tourner ses paroles dans tous les sens, jusqu'à même m'organiser une bataille fictive, et la gloire du bien.  
  
Puis a suivis uen année scolaire tout aussi mouvementer que mon été, j'ai finis par ne plus y penser, et je passais avec Harry beaucoup de mon temps, avec beaucoup de disputes, il faut le dire! mmmh  
  
Cette été fut le plus marquant de ma jeunesse, j'ai appris à aimer, à detester, à pleurer, à rire, à désirer , et tout ca en deux mois, ce fut beaucoup pour mon petit coeur! hé hé hé.....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Le 16 juillet 2007  
  
Wah! mon Dieu! je viens de retrouver mon vieux journal dans une malle du grenier! je viens de le relire, oh la la quelle foire de rire!  
  
dire que quatre ans ce sont écoulés! aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans....je suis une adulte et mature en plus de ca! hi hi hi......  
  
Tant de chose ce sont passé ces dernières années........ahhh,   
  
c'est vraiment marrant!  
  
Je me souviens que la préoccupation de l'époque était de savoir avec QUI j'aurais ma première fois, .....et oui, vous allez rire quand je le dirais, si j'ose le dire.............allez un...... deux...... trois....... GABRIEL!mwahahahahahahah! rectification, je suis toujours aussi immature! et oui avec le jeune premier comme j'aimais l'appeler!   
  
J'ai finis Poudlard il y a deux ans environ....j'ai eut mes ASPICs et je suis en formation pour être médico mage, et c'est trèèèès dur! haaah, comme je regrette l'école.....ca me manque beaucoup.......  
  
Hermione et Ron se sont beaucoup rapprochés et ont finis par maintes et maintes tentatives par s'avouer leure sentiments, et maintenant, ils vivent ensemble.  
  
En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse, je peux voir men ventre s'arrondir avec les mois qui passe, et dans excatement 15 ans et 2 mois, je donnerais ce journal à ma fille...... avce le souvenir de son père défint..., pas toujours dans les meilleures situations, je l'avoue mais bon, je lui raconterais tout. Sa naissance,notre amour si compliqué, enfin tout!j'espère qu'elle aura des amours plus simples que moi! je lui souhaite de tout coeur!  
  
Bon bah j'entend Chris qui descend les escaliers, il ne faudrait pas qu'il me chipe ce journal, il ferait une crise cardiaque!En tout cas, tout c'est bien finis, j'ai réussis à faire comprendre à Harry que la guerre était une chose et l'amour une autre, je me souviens lui avoir promis de ne pas pleurer s'il venais à mourir......je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, et je m'en veux mon amour, car je pleure tout les jours ta mort, mais sache que notre enfant sera toujours là pour me rappeler à quel point tu as été fort et courageux dans cette décisive bataille qui causa ta perte à toi et au plus grand lord noir de cette terre......et qui ne remonte qu'a 4 mois.... tu m'a fais jurer que je trouverais quelqu'un si tu mourrais.....je l'ai fait, et j'aime sincérement Chris, mais je t'aime autant qu'avant, toujours autant, plus fort que je ne pourrais jamais aimer Chris.....  
  
Je te dédicace ce journal ma chérie, sache que je t'aime trrès fort malgrès que tu ne sois pas encore née! la vie est merveilleuse, malgrès sa noirceur , et je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi, et que ton père a été le plus heureux des hommes quand je lui ai appris ta naissance, il te désirais vraiment et quand il verra de l'a où il se trouve quelle magnifique fillette tu fais, il sera le plus fière des pères........  
  
Tendrement,  
  
Virginia potter.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
FIN......  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH vite sortons le champagne!!!!! j'ai finis!!! j'ai finis!!!! bon c'est peut être court comme fic, mais si ca avais été trop long ca aurait été trop répétitif!  
  
et les mouchoirs ausssssssssi bouuuuuuuuu mais pourquoi est ce que Harry est mort?!!! je suis une folle!! snifffff.......  
  
Enffin bin, je suis uen sadique et je trouvais que la foin était plus belle ainsi  
  
bon je vous embrasse tous!! et merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews et pour m'avoir supporter durant la création de cette fic!!  
  
A bientôt dans une autre fic (pour je sais pas quand, sorry! +_+) 


	9. réponses aux reviews du chap 7

Voilà, ce messages n'est pas une suite puisque ma fic est finis, quoi que je pourrais peut être réfléchir à faire une suite....  
  
bon en tout cas, ce messages est pour les réponses aux review du chap 7:  
  
Les maraudeuses: et oui je suis sadique je sais je sais hé hé hé, mais bon normalement maintenant, tu connais la fin! gros bisous!  
  
Celinette: Merci bcp pour ton pitit mess! en effet, j'étais litteralement crevée! mais bon maintenant, le déménagement est finis, et pis c'est bien quoi! gros bisous en espérant que la fin ne t'ai pas décue!  
  
baby_chang: bah voilà, la suite de la phrase de "ryry" est là, lol bon enfin tu m'a compris quoi! bizzz  
  
Maelle: merci, ca ma fait plaisir! et vi......je sais c'est un cas publique maintenant, je suis trèèèès sadique, nyark niark niark.....bon rumm, bizoux  
  
Claire: viii, je sais j'ai pas assuré d'avoir coupé sa phrase, mais c'était pour garder le suspens entier, hé hé hé!  
  
DW: ...........parrrdooonnnn, sniff je regrette, tu sais j'ai vraiment faillit écrire la suite après ta review (après que je sois tombé à terre tellement gt morte de rire, hin hin hin....) mais bon j'était fatiguée alors je me suis allonger et je me suis endormie sans aucun remord, la bave aux lèvres......zzzz.....BIzoU!  
  
Morri: c'est vrai que je fais une Gin qui réfléchit booooocouuuu, et pas souvent à des choses très saines, mais ct vraiment éclatant à écrire!  
  
Liza Black: bah j'espère que tu n'a pas trop attendue tout de même....c'est vrai que ct dur d'écrire avec le déménagement, les exams, et pi surtout avec un pc débranché et dans les cartons.lol! mais bon, voilà! j'espère que la fin de ma fic t'a plu! biz  
  
Miss Jamesie: merci pour ta review! bon, désolée mais ce chap était le dernier, mais j'ai préféré conclur plutôt que de laisser ma fic tomber pendant quelques semaines voir des mois, car j'ai un léger blème avec mon abonnement aol .....enfin bon, mais je pense sérieusement à écrire une suite! bon bah je t'embrasse et paut être à bientôt!  
  
Lushita: Marcccccii! c'est vraiment gentil! et bah voilà ma fic est finis, biz biz  
  
poisson rouge: iaaaaaaaah * rougissement* c'est sympa de me dire que tu apprécie mon style, ca me touche vraiment! je te fais pleins de bizzzzous!  
  
Beckam7: dsl, mais je n'aurais pas vraiment eut le temps d'approfondir la relation dherm et Ron, ni de faire un truc avec Nico! soory mais comme je le disais à Miss Jamesie, j'ai un blème de pc, qui a du mal à partir! biz ps: peut être plus tard si je fais une suite, on en entendra plus parler!  
  
lady malfoy: merchi! ca fait plaisis de voir que ma fic t'a plus, et maintenant j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déplue!  
  
Lizzie: baaaaaah euuuuh, chais po moi, alors, pour ma défense, euuu bah boulot, plus de pc, et pulsion sadique pour la fin, hé hé hé MWAHAHA!! euh sorry! biz biz  
  
ranit's: WAOUh! merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments!..............MERCII! lol  
  
aurragor: hello you! bah voila, j'espère que ca ta plus bisous!  
  
VOILA! bon comme je l'ai beaucoup répété , je pense faire une suite, alors si vous avez des suggestions, ou si vous pensez que c'est bien que c'est pas bien , bah dites le moi! je vous embrasses,  
  
Alysia xxx 


End file.
